


Within the Shadows of the Soul there is Beauty

by Lightseed



Category: Sanders Sides, Sanders Sides Fantasy AU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Dragon Witch - Freeform, Eventual Fluff, Gen, Heavy Angst, High Fantasy, Hope vs. Despair, Logan a scribe/teacher, Magic, Male Friendship, Other, Patton is a king and Roman is his son (Shocker!), Platonic Love, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Thomas is a servant, Virgil is a Shadow Fey and a warrior/mage, Virgil is misunderstood, faerie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-05 10:06:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 33,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13385553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightseed/pseuds/Lightseed
Summary: I can feel my heart racing against my ribs as if it is about to tear itself out of my chest as I gaze into a pair of violet-silver eyes. They are locked onto my own with a predator's intensity. It takes every ounce of self-control I have to maintain this foolish staring contest, but I keep at it. I will not appear weak in my own court!The stranger does not blink but offers the tiniest of smirks, as if sensing my growing distress.I take in a deep breath and silently will some steel into my spine as I, at last, address him."What is your name and what business do you have here?"The stranger grins and instead of bowing gives a mocking salute. His voice is soft and dark, carrying the promise of death, "I am, Lord Virgil, and I have come on request of the king to help him against the growing threat."I swallow hard as he steps closer toward me, those uncanny eyes never leaving my face."It would be wise if you stayed a safe distance away from me, Prince Roman. I bring nothing but pain wherever I tread." Virgil warns. Before I can reply he brushes past me down the hall toward the throne room, dark cloak fluttering behind him like a pair of wings.





	1. Prologue~ Old Eyes Among Young Souls

**Author's Note:**

> So... this is my first time writing a Sanders Sides story. I am a very big fan and have had this idea stuck in my head for quite some time. Please let me know what you think, constructive criticism, etc.
> 
> I hope yall enjoy!
> 
> P.S: I am not very comfortable writing romance or whatever, so all relationships in this fic shall be platonic.

Moonlight dripped from the leaves and bathed the fields of wildflowers in ghostly silver. A figure stepped out of the safety of the trees, unusual eyes scanning the area for any signs of trouble. There was none.

The Fey heaved a small sigh of relief and started down a little-used path toward the grand palace gleaming in the distance. It was quite rare for someone like _him_ to be allowed to cross into the Mortal Lands, but it would seem that desperate times call for desperate measures. 

Despite the stillness of the autumn night, he kept a firm grip on the hilt of his sword. Centuries of experience warned him to keep his guard up at all times. _Just in case. I am in a new land among beings that fear me and my powers. One can never be too cautious._ He reasoned as he passed through the sleeping town that lay on the outskirts of the towering castle. 

He came upon the closed gates a few minutes later, startling the guards stationed there. He fought to keep a smirk from flickering across his pale features. 

"Halt! State your purpose here!" one of the men barked, grip tightening on the hilt of his blade. The Fey sighed and reached into the pocket of his long black coat. "What are you-"

"Honestly. Relax, I am just grabbing a document." He pulled said document out and handed it over to the suspicious humans. They blanched after reading the invitation from the king, gazes shooting to his face with terrified expressions. 

The Fey did smirk this time. "Now if you are done pestering me, could you please open up the gate and allow me to pass? If not then I can always find a less... polite way of getting inside."

The humans opened the outer gate and stepped aside. They did not speak a word more to him, and judging by their stiff postures, were trying to appear as unnoticeable as possible. 

 _They have good reason to try and escape one of my kind's gaze._  

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

The Fey had to repeat the process at the drawbridge, and then again once he had reached the courtyard. 

It was seriously beginning to grate on his nerves.

At last, he found himself standing within the gilded halls of the palace. Everything was bathed in the glow of chandeliers hanging from the vaulted ceiling. The floor gleamed, as if freshly polished, and the walls were the color of a rich sunrise. 

The Fey shuddered. In comparison, he was smoke in the breeze. He was dressed in all dark clothing, his soft purple hair brushing across uncanny eyes. 

 _Too much light. No shadows to manipulate. Not an ideal environment._ His cautious nature stirred uneasily. 

"I guess I better make my presence known to the king." The Fey mumbled and began toward the throne room at the end of the glittering hall. He was halfway there when a loud voice stopped him.

"Hey, you! I have never seen you before. What are you doing here?" 

The Fey spun around and met the stunned gaze of what only could be the Prince if his attire was anything to go by. 

He bit his lip to keep from chuckling as the Prince struggled to hold his piercing stare, seemingly a battle of wills within himself. 

_Ah... Prince Roman. You will lose every time. Do you not know it is rude to hold my gaze for too long?_

The human swallowed and sucked in a breath. The Fey noticed that his eyes were impossibly young, at least compared to one such as him. 

 _What do you see in my eyes, then, Roman?_   The Fey offered the Prince a tiny smirk.  _I cannot wait to test your mettle. You'll need it dealing with me, boy._


	2. ~ Arrival ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Roman encounters the mysterious and extremely annoying Fey and plans on watching him like a hawk.

 

** Roman ~ **

 I can feel my heart racing against my ribs as if it is about to tear itself out of my chest as I gaze into a pair of violet-silver eyes. They are locked onto my own with a predator's intensity. It takes every ounce of self-control I have to maintain this foolish staring contest, but I keep at it. I will not appear weak in my own court!

The stranger does not blink but offers the tiniest of smirks, as if sensing my growing distress.

I take in a deep breath and silently will some steel into my spine as I, at last, address him.

"What is your name and what business do you have here?"

The stranger grins and instead of bowing gives a mocking salute. His voice is soft and dark, carrying the promise of death, "I am, Lord Virgil, and I have come on request of the king to help him against the growing threat."

I swallow hard as he steps closer toward me, those uncanny eyes never leaving my face.

"It would be wise if you stayed a safe distance away from me, Prince Roman. I bring nothing but pain wherever I tread." Virgil warns. Before I can reply he brushes past me down the hall toward the throne room, dark cloak fluttering behind him like a pair of wings.

An indignant squeak is all that manages to escape my lips as I whirl to keep track of this stranger. "H-How do you know my name?" I call and force my legs to follow him.

Virgil glances over his shoulder and raises an eyebrow but keeps walking, forcing me to quicken my pace to keep up. "I've secretly been stalking you for weeks."

"WHAT?!"

The Fey chuckles, his silver-violet eyes sparkling with amusement. "I was kidding, princeling. The way you carry yourself and your attire gave me the necessary hints. And you are the only one who has dared to look me in the eye for longer than a second." 

I glower and move so that we are walking side-by-side. "Why are you here?" 

"I just told you. Here," Virgil shoves a piece of parchment into my face as we near the ornate double doors that lead to the throne room. I splutter and snatch the paper away from my face. 

"You are very rude!" I growl as I scan the words. 

**_To Lord Virgil Anxietilor,_ **

_**I am sure you have been made aware of the threat that has slowly been encroaching upon my kingdom. I have heard that your special powers may be able to keep this threat at bay until we can find the solution to abolishing it. If you cannot do that then no worries! If you want to, please come to the kingdom of Sanderial to the Capital. If you cannot defeat this threat, then please consider sharing your knowledge of the threat my kingdom faces. I would very much like to meet you and see if you can find a solution to the oncoming problems we face.** _

_**~ His Majesty King Patton** _

_**P.S: You don't mind if I call you 'Kiddo', right?** _

 

"Satisfied?"

"No. What is this threat? Why have  _I_  not been told about any of this?"

Virgil shrugs. "Ask your dad." 

Before I can stop him the Fey is opening one of the doors and walking straight into the throne room without a care. I race after him, outraged shock coursing through my blood. 

Virgil glides across the polished rosewood floor like a wraith, head held high and, what I am starting to realize his trade-mark smirk, twitching on his lips. The soft buzz of conversation from the gathered nobility comes to an abrupt halt as all eyes turn toward the stranger in their midst. The crowd cringes away from the Fey, eyes sharp and voices lowered in suspicious muttering. 

Sitting on his throne at the back of the room on a small dais is King Patton. 

My father does not seem at all bothered by the arrogance this Fey is displaying. In fact, he shoots a beaming smile toward Virgil, eyes shining behind his spectacles.

"Ah! You must be Lord Anxietilor, right?" 

The Fey dips his head. I stalk up to him and stand near his shoulder. "You should  _bow_  in the presence of royalty." I admonish in a clipped whisper.

"Please just call me Virgil, Your Majesty," Virgil says, completely ignoring me.  "I am here to provide whatever service I can if it is in my power to do so."

Patton's grin grows wider. "Thank you so very much for coming on such short notice! I would like to discuss some things tomorrow morning. For now, I'll have a servant show you to the guest suite. You must be tired!"

 Virgil inclines his head. "Thank you, sire. I shall see you in the morning." With that the Fey turns on his heel and begins to walk away, his shadow almost seeming to writhe upon the floor as the eyes of the court track him. 

 "Excuse me, sir! Wait for me!"  I watch as Thomas, a servant close to my own age, chases after the dark figure. "I-I'll show you to your room." Thomas offers with a shaky smile.

The Fey nods and allows Thomas to take the lead. A moment later they are gone. As soon as the doors shut the assembled nobles are in an uproar. 

"Your Majesty, who was that man?"

"Was he really a Fey?"

"What is scum like that doing here?"

"Sire, you should toss that scoundrel into a cell for the disrespect he showed!"

I move closer to my father, offering silent support. I know the king hates it when the court gets itself into a tizzy like this. 

"Enough!" Patton has to raise his voice to be heard over the clamor. The throne room instantly quiets. The nobles that started the tirade at least have the decency to look embarrassed. "I appreciate your concern, but Virgil is here by my request for my own reasons. I would not bring a Fey into the Mortal Lands if the situation were not dire."

Eventually, the nobles finish with their business and murmured conversations and depart.

"Father? Why is that Fey here? He told me he was here to aid you against some threat." I begin softly, sitting on one of the thrones armrests. My curiosity is eating me alive!

Patton sighs and turns to face me, his usual sunny expression dimming, as he gazes at me with tired eyes. "An ancient enemy from my great-great-great-great grandfather's time has reappeared. One of our neighboring kingdoms has already fallen to its grip."

My jaw drops. "W-What? I was told Fandoria had fallen because of a collapsing economy and civil war! Why-how could this have happened?"

My questions are not answered.

"Do you know anything about this foe, dad?"

The king shakes his head. I have never seen my father look so worried and dejected. "Unfortunately I do not. It is only a matter of time before we are in this enemy's sights. That is why Lord Anxietilor is here. I've heard stories of his people's powers. I have heard he may know what we are going up against. He may be our best shot toward stopping this threat before it grows too big to defeat." Patton explains and attempts to give me a soothing smile, but I can see it faltering underneath the crushing weight of his worry. 

I reach out and squeeze my father's shoulder. "Don't worry dad. We'll beat whatever this thing is before you can make a pun."

Patton chuckles and this time smiles for real. "You're the best, kiddo!"

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

** Virgil ~ **

 I allow some of the tension to drain from my shoulders as I follow Thomas through the polished halls toward the guest suite. Being in front of all those judging stares is exhaustingly irritating! 

At least the king was friendly.

His son, on the other hand, was the exact opposite. I grin internally at the prospect of seeing how much I can get under the Prince's skin. 

"Here we are, sir," Thomas says and stops outside a simple door made out of dark ash wood. He pushes it open and I step inside. The room is quite spacious. It contains a large luxurious looking bed, wardrobe and chest of drawers, a sofa in front of the hearth, and is connected by a marble bathing room. 

 It is satisfactory. 

"Do you need anything, sir?" Thomas asks nervously from the doorway.

"No. Thank you, Thomas." I say and soften my countenance a little. The child has a gentle soul.

The servant bows and closes the door quietly. 

I inhale and hold my breath for a moment before allowing it to rush out of my lungs in a great sigh. I glance out my window and see that the bright silver moon is already inching its way out of the zenith point. I unbuckle my sword and place it on the desk, running my hands along the dark leather sheath reverently. 

I stretch, wincing as several vertebrae pop. 

I make my way over to the bed and flop onto it, not bothering to kick off my shoes. One must always be prepared to awaken at a moment's notice. 

I allow myself to slip into slumber, hoping that tomorrow's meeting with the king does not go down an even darker path than I can already foresee. 


	3. ~ Foreshadowing ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil learns what the threat is and upon finding out keeps something vitally important secret.  
> TW: Self-hate, implied injury...

**Vigil ~**

Children laughing...

A tender kiss beneath the stars...

Blood. Blood everywhere...

"I have _never_ loved you!"

Those words would haunt him for the rest of eternity...

 

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

I leap off the bed, pristine sheets half twisted around my torso as I gaze around the room for the source of my unease. The pale light of dawn peaks through the windows and stretches out across the palace languidly. It brings me no comfort. 

I blink rapidly as my racing heart ever so slowly begins to settle and force myself to take several deep breaths to curb the edge of my terror. Groaning I press the heels of my hands into my eyes as if that will stop my eternal companion from coming. 

_You are weak. It has been over two hundred years and yet you still pine over her?! Fool!_

Self-loathing finds me no matter how hard I try to suppress the memories. No matter how much I throw myself into the present. No matter how broken I already am.

But I accept it. Someone like _me_ should be reminded of the wrongs I've committed, that way I can never repeat them. 

I flick my purple bangs out of my eyes as I walk into the bathing chamber. I catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror as I prepare to bathe. My skin is nearly as pale as snow. _Or a corpse._ My eyes are flecked with more silver than usual, a sure sign that today is not going to be the best day. 

After I bathe and change I strap my sword to my hip and don my long black cloak, the weight comforting me and driving away some of the lingering wisps from my nightmare. I nearly jump out of my skin as someone knocks on my door. 

"Sir? Are you awake?"

"Yes, Thomas."

The door opens just enough for the servant to poke his head through. "The king wanted to know if you would like to join him for a private breakfast in his study, sir?" 

 _Interesting how the king asks instead of commands..._ I think as I move toward the door. "Very well. Can you show me the way?"

Thomas nods and beckons for me to follow. He leads me through a maze of halls, stairs, and doorways. _Seriously, how big is this castle?!_  

"S-Sir?"

I blink and glance at the young man. He has barely spoken or looked at me this whole way. I gesture for him to speak. 

Thomas dares a glance up at me, fiddling with the hem of his creme waistcoat. "Are-are you really a wraith like some of the nobles say?" he blushes and quickly ducks his head.

 _They've already started rumors, have they? That was quick!_ I cannot help but scoff. "Those ninnies wouldn't know a wraith from their backside if it came and stole their soul if they have one." Thomas snorts and quickly turns it into a weak cough. "No. I am not a wraith. I am a Midnight Fey. One of the Tsel Sidhe." I explain patiently, though my heart gives an unpleasant flutter as I mention my lineage. 

 A few minutes later Thomas is ushering me into the king's study. 

The room is a deep burgundy contrasted with warm rich ambers and golds. Bookshelves dominate the walls and a large desk is centered near a window leading out to a small balcony. The king is standing near the window when I walk in. 

Patton turns and smiles. "Ah! Thank you for coming kiddo! Please make yourself at home." He gestures toward a small table piled high with different types of morning foods. 

I cannot suppress my huff of laughter at the nickname. "Kiddo?" I move toward the food and snatch a piece of toast. "You do realize I am _centuries_ older than you, right?"

Patton chuckles as he grabs a plate and helps himself before moving to sit behind his large oak desk, motioning for me to take a seat. 

"I call everyone kiddo at one point or another. It is one of my odd quirks." The King grins as I plop into a chair across from him and lazily rest my boots on his desk. It is probably not wise, but I also want to see if I can get under Patton's skin. I have not encountered humans very often, but I know enough to know that my behavior has been very disrespectful so far. Yet the monarch has not a said a word against it. 

"So you wanted to speak with me, Highness?" 

Patton's cheerful demeanor falls almost instantly. "Yes. I have many questions for you. But I want you to answer two honestly right now." The human's pale blue eyes focus on mine with startling intensity. I struggle not to squirm. 

I am surprised that he is able to hold my uncanny gaze. _Must be where the Prince gets his stubbornness._

"Would you be willing to become a protector for my son, Roman?"

I blink. "I thought I was here to provide information or a solution to whatever mysterious threat your kingdom faces," I reply warily. 

The King nods. "That is why you are here yes, but I want to make sure that my son is kept safe from this threat." Patton's voice is soft but grim as he studies me. "Please, Virgil. You would be the best candidate for the job."

I frown as I flick my hair out of my eyes. "I did not come to the Mortal Lands to play babysitter to a spoiled kid." From across the room, I hear Thomas's quiet gasp. I remove my feet from the desk and sit straight up. "I am a Fey, Your Majesty. Specifically, I am a creature that feeds off others fears and brings misery wherever I go. The only reason why I bothered to show up is because I did not have anything better to do." 

As I speak my voice becomes a bit harsher, the shadows around the room seeming to stretch toward my body. The shadows always respond to my feelings...

The King sighs through his nose but does not back down. "If I tell you what this threat is you may understand why I am so keen on having you protect my son. Roman means everything to me. I will not take any chances. Here is my second question..." 

I heave my own sigh and raise an expectant brow. 

"What do you know about the Dragon Witch?"

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

 My heart drops right down to my toes. 

The Dragon Witch is the threat I'm supposed to get rid of? 

I swallow and cautiously meet the king's gaze. I can already feel my spine stiffening. 

Patton does not miss my reaction. "Please, Virgil, tell me what you know."

I suck in a shaky breath. It would seem my dream this morning was just a foreshadowing. Hesitantly I clear my throat, all nonchalance gone. "Are you _sure_ it is the Dragon Witch?" _Please say no. Please say it is something else._ I silently beg as I wait for a response.

The King nods solemnly. "The kingdom to the west of us, Fandoria, fell to her about three months ago. Refugees have been pouring in ever since. All the witnesses have the same tale. It is exactly what happened to my forebears many years ago. From the stories I was told I learned that a Fey, someone like you, helped my ancestor banish the Dragon Witch to the far reaches of the Realms."

My hands curl into fists in my lap of their own accord. 

 "If my kingdom should come under her attack, as I am sure it will, I want my son to be safe. I want you to help me find a way to avoid this outcome, but if we cannot then I want to make sure Roman will be alright."

"Do you not care for your subjects safety?"

"Of course I care! That is why you are here..."

"But what if I _can't_ find a way to stop the Dragon Witch?" I probe, leaning forward. "What if she strikes before I can find a way to banish or kill her? What if I die? Who will protect your son if I am dead or captured? Do you know what will happen to your people if the Dragon Witch does come? What if-"

"Enough!" Patton barks, cutting off my tirade of negativity. I was really just thinking aloud, to be honest. "Tell me what you know about this threat, Virgil." The king's voice is stern despite the obvious distress on his features. It is not a request.

The Dragon Witch's name is Khaalida... and she was-" I cut myself off.  _Idiot! You can't tell the king about that! He'll think you're in league with her. Just tell him the bare minimum and keep your big mouth shut about everything else!_

"Virgil?"

 I clear my throat and wrap the tattered remains of my uncaring attitude around myself. "The Dragon Witch is cunning, manipulative, and ruthless. She has terrible power at her disposal and the ability to make just about anyone fall for her charm." I explain, suppressing a shudder. "She _can_ be defeated by magic like mine... but it would quite possibly end up killing me. I would rather like to avoid that." 

 "Is there a way to stop her without killing yourself?"

I sort through my many memories, brow furrowing. "If... I can somehow imbue my magic into a weapon and someone got close enough..." I stroke my chin thoughtfully. "We need an opportunity to do so."

The king's blue eyes spark with something that looks like hope. 

I continue before Patton can say anything. "It is an incredibly _slim_ chance that could work," I warn, my voice taking on cold edge. The shadows shiver against the floor. "I'll be your kid's guard dog or whatever, _but you will owe me_ , understand?" 

"I'll do anything to keep my family and subjects safe. Even make a Contract with you." The king says, holding my gaze once more. The human looks so determined right now. I hope he'll remember this resolution when I call in my favor.

 ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

**Roman ~**

I roll my neck from side-to-side to try and alleviate the soreness there. 

_I have really got to stop falling asleep on the couch..._

I comb my fingers through my sleep mused hair, trying to at least look a little like a Prince should. Unfortunately, I have never been at my most regal in the morning. As I round a corner I bump into a firm body.

"Oh dear! I am so sorry-" I break off as I gaze into the silver-violet eyes of the _someone_ I ran into. 

Virgil smirks at me and my face immediately flames with embarrassment. 

"Good m-morning," I mutter.

The Fey huffs a laugh. "There is nothing good about this morning, Prince."

I blink and look up again at his bitter tone. Despite the smirk, his body seems unusually tense. Rigid in fact. "Are... Are you okay, Fey?"

Virgil's eyes narrow but he does not say anything as he moves past me. On impulse, I reach out and grab his forearm. _What did I just do?_

Virgil hisses between his teeth and whirls to face me, ripping his arm out of my grasp. He cradles the limb to his chest as if I had seriously injured it. "Do. Not. Touch. Me." The Fey snarls, his other hand clenched around the hilt of the sword at his hip. 

"I-I-I'm sorry!" I yelp, backing up several steps. My mouth has gone dry as Virgil's gaze bores into me. 

"If you ever do that again, bargain or no, I will cut off your hand."

I can only stare stupidly as the dark being storms away with a murmured curse.

_What just happened?!_

 


	4. ~ Facade ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil tries to play off his reaction to being touched, but Roman's determination to find out why makes the Fey dangerously annoyed. Roman may want to reconsider his want for answers...
> 
> TW: Agonised thoughts, Pain, Threats, Description of physical injuries...

**Virgil ~**

It takes every ounce of willpower I possess to keep from running down the hall. The arm Roman touched burns and trembles as I fight to keep my composure. At last, I reach my room. I barely close the door before my mask breaks and I slump against it as the pain hits. I bite my tongue hard enough to draw blood as the agony of my Curse pierces my bones.

I let out an involuntary whimper, curling in on myself, muffling a strangled cry as the worst of the attack slams me into the cold floor. 

_You deserve this, Virgil. This is the price you must pay for playing the naive part you did. This is the punishment you agreed to when you decided to live!_

"N-No." I choke out, fighting back the stinging in my eyes as I try to lever myself up. "I-It wasn't my fault." I know I am pleading with the past and it is useless, but in my crippled state, it is the only thing I can do. If I don't the pain will shred my mind and body apart.

_Fey do not lie, Virgil. You should have seen the signs! You should have warned them! You should have killed her before things escalated beyond repair!_

 I wordlessly shake my head against the surge of memories rushing up to agree with the dark voice in my head. 

This is the Curse I must bear. To suffer from another's touch. To live with the knowledge that I could have saved them... if only I had realized sooner...

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

An hour passes before the pain eases and I am able to uncurl from my fetal position, the burning fading to a dull throb. I sit up and lean heavily against the door, my breathing ragged to my own ears. Gently I roll up my sleeve to reveal the dark jagged scar running from my wrist, curling around the tender flesh, and then coming back up along my forearm up to my elbow. 

It still has a faint garnet glow to it, but the longer I sit here and look at it the more it fades away. 

I reach up and wipe away the faint dampness still persistently resting on my cheeks. Groaning softly I manage to clamber to my feet, my legs shaking while I try to find my balance. All I want to do now is face plant on my bed and sleep away the aftereffects of this attack. But before I can a knock sounds at my door. 

And then an all too familiar voice calls through the wood. "Virgil? I know you're in there. I need to talk to you so open up!" Roman says. 

 _Damn! I can't let him see me like this!_ Snarling under my breath I try to scrub the torment from my face before yanking open the door. 

Roman's face is a mixture of curiosity and fear as he meets my gaze.

"What do you want?" I rasp, wincing at how strangled my voice sounds. 

The Prince sheepishly rubs the back of his neck. "I-uh... I apologize if I upset you this morning."

I blink. Well, I was not expecting that. 

"Okay. Well if that's all..." I start to close the door but Roman stops me. I am still weak and shaky from the recent attack, so I make no move to stop him as the Prince throws my door wide and brushes past me into the bedroom. 

"I also want some answers," Roman says and folds his arms over his chest.

"There are many answers in the universe, kid. You'll have to be more specific on what answers you want." I shut the door and lean against it, feigning nonchalance but really doing so to keep my legs from buckling under my weight.  

"Why are you my bodyguard now? I thought you were here to defeat some Dragon Witch."

"Ah. Had a chat with daddy, did we?"

Roman glares at me. "I don't _need_ your protection." 

"Yes you do, Princey. Your father made a bargain with me. I'll protect you if the Witch does decide to pay your land a visit. Should I succeed in defeating her our Contract will be fulfilled and I will be allowed to call in any favor I request from the king." I explain in a bored, mocking voice. "Therefore until events deem otherwise you are under my watch." 

"So my life and the fate of my kingdom is just a _deal_ to you?" Roman asks incredulously. 

"Yep."

If looks could kill I would be dead right now. Some small dark part of me wishes that were true. 

"How can you be so heartless?" Roman growls, taking a step toward me, hands clenching into fists.

"Heartless?" My voice is a velvet whisper edged with steel. "My heart was shattered a long time ago. What remains of it I will keep under lock and key for eternity. Why should I care? You'll all die in the end anyway. Nothing matters! This is all just a way for me to kill some of my unlimited time until my deeds finally catch up to me!" I realize with a start that while I was ranting I had moved away from my position by the door and was now nearly standing chest-to-chest with the royal. 

"How can you stand to live with yourself?" Roman's voice is soft, but the words snare and tangle in my mind. Oh, gods how it hurts!

 The shadows in the room dance chaotically, responding to my crumbling emotional state. Why does it hurt so much hearing those words from another and not my own dark thoughts?

I suck in a shuddering breath, baring my excessively sharp canines in an effort to try and regain some form of control. "Get out." 

"No. I have more questions. What favor will you demand from my father? Why did you overreact when I touched you earlier?" The Prince sets his jaw stubbornly and matches my gaze glare for glare. 

_Stupid human! If you do not leave me to lick my wounds I may take it out on you. Please go!_

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

**Roman ~**  

 Virgil's uncanny silver-violet eyes are edged with ice as we scowl at one another.

Suddenly a small spasm shudders down the Fey's body and he hunches in on himself. My eyes grow wide as a soft shaky breath slips from his lips. It almost sounds like a whimper. Despite my frustration and disgust toward this Fey, I reach out to maybe, I don't know, try to console him. 

Virgil snarls and leaps away from my outstretched fingers, slamming into the door. "Don't. Touch. Me." 

"Why?" I snap and move forward until I am just a foot away. 

Virgil does not answer, shielding his right arm against his side. 

"Answer me, Virgil. If you don't I'll make you." I threaten, easing forward as if he were a feral creature. For all I know about him he probably is.

"You have not earned the right to poke into my business, boy. If you do not get away from me right now I will tear out your blabbering tongue! The king only said he wanted you alive. He never said I couldn't harm you myself." Vigil's voice has grown darker with every word, almost distorted. His eyes blaze violet as the shadows around the room twist like flames. 

 It takes everything I have to keep from drawing my sword on him. "Virgil... What's wrong with your arm? You are in pain, I know you are."  I try to make my tone as soothing as possible, still slowly easing forward. 

"I'm fine. Leave me be if you know what is good for you." He is nearly growling at me at this point.

Before he can react I dart into his guard and grab his wrist. The Fey lets out a surprised yelp. I roll his sleeve up and my stomach flips unpleasantly at the sight of the mangled flesh. A deep bramble like scar wraps around his forearm, nearly black against Virgil's pale skin. 

I lift my eyes and my conscience scolds me at what I see on his face. 

Virgil has frozen in place staring at me in a mixture of rage and horror. I open my mouth to say something, but nothing comes out. What can I say? I did not expect this. 

The Fey swallows and I can just barely hear the audible click of his throat before he speaks just above a strained whisper. "Please... Release me." 

I slowly let him slip out of my grip. As I do my fingers just barely brush against the scar and for a brief second it glows like a branding iron. Virgil sucks in a sharp breath as pain glazes his eyes, causing him to curl around the limb until whatever was happening has passed. 

 "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean-" I start to stammer out an apology but Virgil cuts me off.

"Y-You have _no right_ to go poking through my life." His voice despite its hoarseness cuts through me like an icy blade. My conscience is screaming at me for acting so rude and un-prince-like. "I will hold up my end of the bargain and keep you safe," Virgil continues, straightening. "But don't you dare try to touch me or dig into my life and motives again."

I nod and study the floorboards beneath my boots. I am so stupid! "I-I really am truly sorry. That is not how a Prince should behave, especially to a guest. I do not expect your kindness or forgiveness for this..." My light brown hair obscures my eyes as I duck my head.

Virgil does not say anything as he opens the door. A silent command to leave. 

"I'm so sorry," I say one last time as I move out into the hallway. But before I turn to run to my room the Fey's dark voice stops me. 

"Roman." I turn and meet Virgil's gaze. I am shocked to find him smirking at me. "You are forgiven...this time anyway." And with that he closes the door, leaving me standing in the hall stunned. 

 


	5. ~ Guardian ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil meets the Scribe, Logan, and plots the demise of the Dragon Witch. The Prince is confronted by a long-time bully... Virgil has his work cut out for him...
> 
> TW: Racism I suppose?, fighting, abuse...

**Roman ~**

Virgil is almost literally my shadow. He has taken his job as my bodyguard extremely seriously. I barely have a moment to myself! He is always right beside or behind me. Every time I tell him to give me some space or stop glaring at everything he'll just shoot me his trademark smirk and say in an obnoxiously smug tone, "It is my job to protect you, Prince Roman. How can I be your protector if I am not with you?"

I have the strange feeling that this is Karma for how I treated him the other day. 

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

I roll my shoulders as I walk down the hall at a brisk clip, frowning as the ache persists. 

"You wouldn't be experiencing this pain if you stopped sleeping on your sofa instead of your bed," Virgil says slyly from my right shoulder. It has only been a few weeks since he arrived but I am already used to his unhelpful input. I hate it!

"I know that Virgil," I mutter as I turn a corner, heading toward the library. 

"If you know then why do you ignore common sense?"

I don't reply. The Fey snickers. 

We reach the library doors a few moments later. I shove them open and am immediately greeted by the scent of old parchment and dust as well as the sight of shelves upon shelves of books and scrolls. The atmosphere is warm and weighted with the words of a thousand worlds and ages. 

A small smile creeps across my face as I spot a familiar form sitting behind mounds of papers at his desk. "Hello, Logan!" I greet, my voice echoing slightly in the quiet space as I rush up to the desk, waving my hand in front of the Scribe's face to get him to pay attention. 

Logan rolls his dark green eyes and shoots me an annoyed frown. "Your Highness, please don't invade my domain with such reckless disregard for the library's rules. You are far too loud." 

I place a hand over my heart and mock gasp. "I would never!"

Logan just gives me a deadpan stare. I grin sheepishly. "Sorry."

The Scribe shakes his head at me, but I can see the fond smile dancing across his lips. "So what brings you here today, my liege?"

"I wanted you to meet my new bodyguard. He wished to acquire some information so he can defeat the Dragon Witch and all that jazz." I reply and step aside so that Logan can see Virgil. 

Logan's eyes widen as the Fey steps out of the shadows of a large bookshelf. 

"Greetings and Blessed Evenings, Tsel Sidhe. It is an honor to meet you." Logan's voice is slightly awed and he gives a small dip of his head. 

Virgil smiles and moves into the light streaming through the high windows.I fight to keep my jaw from dropping. _He can smile?_

 "I am surprised you know the correct form of address for my kind." 

Logan's gaze is alight with curiosity behind his glasses as he takes in the Fey's unusual appearance. "I have been researching Immortals since I was a child. Your kind has always been one of great fascination for me." 

Virgil's gaze softens. I know I am standing watching this exchange stupidly, but I can't help but stare. Virgil can act friendly? Why does he never behave this way around me? As if sensing my thoughts his eyes flick over to mine and he smirks smugly before turning back to the Scribe. I scowl and fold my arms. 

"The Prince told me you know just about everything on anything." Logan blinks and coughs embarrassedly, but a pleased smile does appear on his features. "I was wondering if you could help me research imbuing weapons with magical properties. It is quite urgent I find a solution." Virgil continues. 

The Scribe's brows furrow as he strokes his chin, mentally going over the vast catalog in his mind. "I think I may know of just the thing." Logan murmurs and rushes off down an aisle. 

"What are you playing at?" I hiss once Logan is out of earshot.

Virgil gives me a questioning look. "I am not playing at anything, princeling."

"I swear if you are trying to toy with him to get another Favor or hurt him..." I leave the threat unfinished, but my hand subconsciously goes to the sword at my waist. 

For barely a fraction of a second I think I see something like _hurt_ flash across the Fey's features, but when I blink his expression is as sour as usual. I must have imagined it. 

"I will not harm the Scribe. I have too much of a heart left to do such a thing, despite what you may think of me. I am not that kind of monster." Virgil's voice is a low murmur and I cringe as his posture becomes impossibly rigid.

Guilt comes to bury me as I realize I have once more carelessly offended him. But before I can say anything Logan returns with an armful of books and parchment. 

"These may help you," Logan says brightly as he sets his find on his messy desk. "I am sorry I did not properly introduce myself. I am Logan Logicasian, Cheif Scribe, and Librarian."

The Fey's terrifying countenance shifts toward something more pleasant as he moves toward the desk. "I am Lord Virgil Anxietilor. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Virgil replies as he gathers the materials into his arms. "I will return to get your input on any ideas I have."

And with that, the Fey sweeps out of the library as silent as an owl. 

I sigh internally and give my goodbye to Logan before hurrying after my bodyguard. 

How can this day get any worse?

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

**Virgil ~**

I set the pile of books on my desk when I return to my suite. 

Roman's suspicious words still ring in my ears as I flop backward onto my plush bed.  _Get over it, Virgil! The kid has every right to be wary of you._

I huff and sit back up, brushing the hair out of my eyes. I glance over at the materials on the desk and glare at them. There is no way I'll be able to concentrate right now with these negative thoughts creeping past my defenses. I need to find something else to do until I can get a better handle on things. 

An idea occurs to me as I absentmindedly run my hand along the pommel of my sword.

Can Prince Roman back up the threat he made earlier?

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

 I knock on the Prince's gilded door, following the patterns of vines and flowers carved into the wood. Roman opens it and peeks at me through the slit warily.

"H-Hey Virgil. What do you want?" 

 _What's with the nervous tone? Wasn't it just a little while ago you were threatening me?_ I wonder but don't say any of it aloud. "Do you know how to fight?" I ask instead.

"What?" Roman blinks at me, taken aback by the random question. "Of course I do. I would be a sorry excuse for a royal if I didn't know how to handle a sword!"

I grin. "Good. Grab your weapon and meet me out in the training courtyard."

"Why?"

"I'm going to test your mettle," I reply and saunter off.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

 The sun is hidden behind a dull gray overcast, the scent of faraway rain heavy on the cool air. I inhale and exhale slowly, savoring the approaching feeling of contentment. These times are very rare. Just long enough for me to relax before the loathing, and worry and guilt come back to bite me. 

"So... what now?" Roman asks and I open my eyes.

The feeling of contentment banished till the next blue moon.

"Draw your sword. I want to gauge how useless you'll be if we actually do run into the Dragon Witch." I smirk.

"How dare you?" Roman growls in outrage but unsheathes his weapon. I do the same. 

 _Remember to pull your blows. If you miscalculate you could seriously injure the brat, and we wouldn't want to add that to the ever-growing list of failures, now would we?_  

I shake away my distracting mindset and focus on the cobblestones beneath my dark boots and the familiar weight of my blade. "Are you ready?" I ask, dropping into a defensive stance. I'll let Roman make the first move. He nods. "Come at me!" I taunt.

Roman flies at me and I fling my blade up to intercept the one aiming for my face. We strain against one another for a moment before I push the Prince back and take the opportunity to strike at his ribs. He manages to just barely dodge out of my path. 

We trade a flurry of blows, the scream of steel striking against steel reverberates in my ears with each harsh impact. Though I will never admit it out loud, the Prince has impressed me with his swordsmanship. Where I am quick and lethal in my technique he has a good eye for timing and his counterattacks hold more power behind them than mine. 

In some odd way, we balance each other out. 

After several bouts of sparring, we break apart. The Prince is breathing hard but I can see the joy in his eyes. A tiny smile tries to twitch across my lips to meet the human's own. "That was fun! Your movements are so graceful I can barely keep up!"

I blink. That compliment sounded... genuine. No mockery behind the words at all. Roman doesn't even seem bothered either, still beaming at me with his father's smile.

I clear my throat awkwardly. "You... are not so bad yourself, for a human anyway," I mumble. 

"Thanks, Virgil. Look..." Roman's happiness dims slightly, gaze shooting down to the stone under his feet. 

"Hmn?" I prompt. 

The Prince takes a deep breath and plows forward, his words heavy with guilt. "I'm really sorry I insulted you earlier... I know you don't mean Logan any harm."

 _Humans are such surprising creatures._ I muse as I study his downcast features. 

"Your apology is very much appreciated. But you are right to be concerned about your loved ones. We, Fey, are notorious for manipulating everything to our advantage." I explain softly. 

 Roman glances up, but before he can speak an unknown voice rings out.

"I never took you for a _Fey-lover_ , Roman!" 

The Prince stiffens, the blood draining from his face as a young male walks up from behind him. 

Immediately my protective instincts flare as I watch the human approach. His eyes are hard with ill intent, a sneer on his lips. He is a predator and it is obvious that Roman is his prey. 

"Well. What is _not to love_ about me?" I ask cheekily, smirk firmly in place. 

The stranger's gaze snaps to mine. " _You_ keep your mouth shut unless you're spoken to. If you don't understand I'll shut it for you." 

I cannot hold back the incredulous laugh that leaves my mouth. "I would love to see you try." I purr, masking the rising disgust I feel with gentle words. If only he knew of the thorns hidden within them.

"Virgil," Roman says quietly in warning. His voice is uncharacteristically soft. I can hear the faint tremble in it. 

"I am, Lord Greymoore. You shall treat me with the respect I deserve." The man sneers. Before I can retort he turns his back on me, a blatant dismissal, as he moves toward the Prince. "Now Roman... I thought you knew better than to hang around creatures like that." Greymoore's voice is syrupy and it makes my skin crawl. 

Roman swallows as the male caresses his cheek, shying away from the touch. "L-Leave Virgil alone." Once again I am stunned. Roman is standing up for me?

Greymoore chuckles, but the sound holds only malice. "You're being awfully brave. Perhaps I should punish you for that..."

I watch in disbelief as Roman's brown eyes glimmer with terrified tears, his lower lip trembling. Something within me snaps at the sight.

With inhuman speed, I lunge forward and grab the back of Greymoore's neck and fling him away like the trash he is. The human hits the ground hard and rolls several times before coming to a halt on his side. He lifts his head only to find me stalking him, sword in hand.

"Don't you _ever_ come around His Highness again. If you do I'll command the shadows to invade your body and tear your entrails apart from the inside." My voice has become distorted and I wear a predator's smile on my face as the human's eyes blow wide. I flick my blade beneath his chin, delighting in the way he scrambles back. "Now. Get. **Lost**."I roar the last word and the man bolts out of the courtyard as if a demon were at his heels. 

If only I could...

 I release my pent-up tension with a long sigh as I turn back around to face the Prince. It returns a millisecond later as I find Roman on his knees, tears running down his face, eyes glassy with shock and terror. 

 _Oh no no no no! I am not adept at this!_ I think as I tentatively move to the Prince's side. "Hey. Come on, Roman. I'll take you to your room." I say as I gently assist the distraught man up. Roman leans against me, stumbling slightly. 

I grit my teeth together in frustration. 

What did that bastard do to cause Roman to be so upset?

And why do I _care_ so much?


	6. ~ Trust ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman reveals something heartbreaking. Virgil and Logan discuss magical theories. The Prince and Fey come to mutual revelations about one another.  
> TW: Abusive relationship, implied/mention sexual and physical assault, dark thoughts.

**Roman ~**

I can barely see through the tears blurring my sight as Virgil gently steers me through my doorway into my bedroom. He guides me toward my sofa against the far wall and silently commands me to sit down. 

My legs all but collapse under me as I sink into the couch. 

I cannot cease my shaking, Greymoore's silky words ringing in my ears. 

_Punish... He's going to come and hurt me... I can't. I can't. I can't go through that again..._

"Princey? Hey, I need you to look at me." Virgil's soft voice pulls me from my spiraling thoughts. I realize that I had closed my eyes. I open them and slowly meet the Fey's violet gaze. Virgil gives the smallest of grins as our eyes connect. "Well done, Roman."

I suck in a ragged breath at the praise and clamp my lips shut, trying to hold back the sob that wants to break free. 

"Shh, shh." Virgil whispers and carefully moves to sit by my side, close enough to offer support without touching me. "You...You can cry, Roman. It might help you feel better. I won't judge you if you do." 

That is all it takes to break the dam. 

Almost against my will shuddering sobs are torn from somewhere deep inside my chest as I curl in on myself. I feel a hand hesitantly touch my shoulder and I flinch at first before relaxing into the pressure. Instinctively I move closer toward the warmth emanating from the Fey until I am basically snuggled against his side. I do not have the present mind to be embarrassed by my vulnerability.  All I can do now is try to keep my wicked thoughts at bay long enough to draw in a full breath.

"You'll be okay, Roman. You're not alone." Virgil whispers as he rubs circles on my shoulder. I glance up, hoping his words are true. My tears stall as I see the galaxies burning in the Fey's eyes. There is something ancient and primal within those unusual orbs. I can barely hold his intense stare.

"Y-You promise?" I whimper, fighting to keep the tidal wave back.

Virgil sighs softly and frowns. "I cannot promise you anything, Roman. But I can assure you that I will do my best to do whatever I can to protect you, whether it be the Dragon Witch or the scum that threatened you, I will make sure you feel secure." His voice is gentle yet harsh all at once. It sends shivers down my spine. 

I swallow and nod. 

"Now... I am not going to push you to tell me anything... but if you feel comfortable I would like to know why you reacted so violently to Greymoore."

I tense and Virgil immediately backpedals. "There is no pressure!" He says quickly. "I am a total hypocrite for asking when I did not share anything with you the other day... I will respect your privacy as you... eventually respected mine."

A strained excuse of a laugh escapes me at that. "I-I don't want you to judge me..." I add and bring my knees to my chest in a futile act of self-comfort. 

"Believe me, kid, I have no excuse to judge anyone."

I close my eyes and take several shaky breaths before making my decision. _Screw it! If I can't tell my bodyguard than who else could I talk to?_

"G-Greymoore has been... abusing me for nearly half a year..." I begin. 

I hear Virgil's sharp snarl and I suppress my shudder at the feral rage in it. 

I plow forward before I lose my nerve. "He's been... b-beating me a-and-and-" I cut myself off as tears threaten again. 

Virgil's hand moves to my back, rubbing soothingly over my spine. "Roman?"

I shake myself and angrily press the heel of my hands into my eyes. "He forced me to... _be_ with him... But I never wanted to!" I wail, hands falling into my lap as the sobs return with a vengeance. "B-But if I don't do what he says h-he'll-h-h-hurt me worse!"

I barely register that Virgil is shifting closer toward me before my face is being pressed into his shoulder as he hugs me to his chest, letting me cry into his shirt as my body quakes. After a few moments, enough awareness comes back to me to where I can register that Virgil is singing under his breath. 

_On wings of silver, my Lady of Moonlight did come._

_Upon the shifting sea of winds across the starlit shore._

_She smiled amidst my growing sorrow and dismay._

_And then she spoke with a voice like a willow that sways._

_'Do not weep when I am gone._

_Remember my life within your songs._

_Look upon the night with hope in your eyes._

_And this lullaby forevermore you'll keep.'_

_Then my Lady of Moonlight vanished that night._

_No more will I see her upon the starlit shore._

_But in my breast, I will keep her song._

_And sing you this lullaby forevermore._

The Fey's voice is hypnotic and haunting. The melody along with the steady beat of his heart against my ear and the sudden exhaustion from my emotional turmoil lures me into slumber. As I give up consciousness I hear Virgil's voice murmur in my ear, "Thank you for being so brave, Highness." A small smile slips onto my face at that before sleep finally drags me away.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

 **Virgil ~**  

 I ease Roman away from my body and arrange him so that he laying on the sofa in a comfortable position. I grab a quilt hanging on a nearby chair and drape it over him. I stand guard for a few minutes, watching his features for any signs of distress. When none present themselves I silently exit, gently shutting the door behind me. 

 _If the king doesn't beat me to it I am going to destroy Greymoore!_  I think as I storm through the halls back to my room. I am dumbfounded that Roman opened up enough to trust me with something so detrimental in content when I have barely given him a reason to do so. 

I enter my room and head straight for the desk piled with the books Logan gave me. Sighing internally I snatch one at random and begin my research. I told the Prince I would do my best to protect him. Roman is safe for now. But I am going to do my damndest to make sure he stays that way. With or without his permission I will be informing the king about this soon. 

And I pray that I am the one that gets to deliver the killing blow to that parasite!

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

 "Excuse me," I say softly, stepping into the lamplight.

Logan jumps at my sudden appearance but seems to relax a little when he realizes who it is. "Lord Virgil? What are you doing here at this hour? It is nearly three in the morning!"

I chuckle and lean my hip against his desk. "I am a Midnight Fey, we are at our strongest at the Devil's Hour. Besides, I could ask you the same thing."

The Scribe smiles. "Touche. Now then, what can I do for you?"

 "I wanted your opinion on a few things," I reply and show him one of the books I found to be the most helpful. "I know the basic concepts of imbuing objects with magic, but when it comes to this level of finesse needed without harming myself in the process..." I shrug. " I was wondering if you knew of any spells or techniques to make the task less strenuous on my body?"

Logan hums thoughtfully as he studies the page I dog-eared. "How much power would this particular incantation need? This type of magic is very risky."

Dread curls in my gut but I shove it deep down. "I need to do this to defeat the Dragon Witch," I say simply. "I'll give all my power to make sure this works," I add in a more serious tone.

Logan glances up from the book, eyeing me as if I were a rare insect caught in a jar. "I am surprised you didn't first ask me for information regarding this foe. Learning about the history behind her would give you some form of advantage." The Scribe keeps his voice light, but I can sense the deeper question rippling underneath. 

I shrug again, folding my arms across my chest. 

"You know more about the Dragon Witch then you actually let on." Logan states bluntly. 

Internally I panic but on the outside, I try to remain as unaffected as possible. "I may know a few facts." I murmur, holding the Scribe's piercing gaze.

"I will not pry into your business, Tsel Sidhe, but I will admit I am extremely curious about how the Dragon Witch connects with you."

"You have my thanks." I let out a tiny sigh of relief as Logan allows the subject to drop.

"I do have a couple of hypothesis about the spell you are inquiring about, but it is too late to get into that now. Why don't you come visit me sometime tomorrow? We can go over it then." Logan says while trying in vain to stifle a yawn.

I grin. "Sounds fair. I shall see you tomorrow then, Logan. Thank you."

"Good night, Lord Virgil."

"May your stars be blessed, Logan."

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

** Roman ~ **

 Soft pre-dawn light is the first thing to greet me as I slowly force my eyes open. I yawn and struggle into a sitting position, my body still heavy with fatigue. I rub my eyes to clear away the traces of sleep clinging to them and look around. 

I start in surprise when I find Virgil sitting in a chair near the sofa. A tiny grin slips onto my face as I realize the Fey is asleep, head resting against his chest and a book half open in his lap. His purple bangs just barely brush across his eyelids. 

 I flush with embarrassed heat as I remember how weak I was.  _What must he think of me after all that? He must despise me more than ever now, a coward that can't even face up to a bully!_  Suddenly a soft moan cuts through my self-hate and I glance up.

Virgil is beginning to twitch in his sleep, eyes moving rapidly behind his lids. His breathing is becoming erratic and I watch helplessly as he lets out a soft cry, as if he is in pain.

A nightmare.

I reach out to touch him but stop just short of his shoulder, terrified of what happened last time. The Fey cries out again, a little louder and this time I don't allow myself to back out as I gently run my fingers through his soft hair. 

Virgil stills instantly and I brace for him to wake up and tell me off. But the Fey seems to relax, practically leaning into my touch. I cannot help but chuckle quietly at the sweet sight. 

 A jolt goes through me as I take my hand away, watching Virgil slip into deeper sleep. 

_Are we becoming... friends?_

I hope so. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what yall think and how I'm doing so far! All of your support means a lot to me! Thanks!  
> Pop by and bug me on Wattpad.com if ya want! Username: Lightseed


	7. ~ Shadowplay ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman confesses to his father. Logan and Virgil discover a risky but hopefully effective spell. The Fey's fury knows no bounds...  
> If you are squeamish about blood and violence... THIS IS YOUR WARNING TO RUN NOW!!!  
> TW: Descriptions/depictions of violence. Blood and injury. Torture. Dark thoughts. Angst.

**Virgil ~**

It is almost noon by the time I force myself awake. 

I open my eyes slowly, grimacing. A headache has latched its claws into my scalp, digging in cruelly as I begin to grow more aware of my surroundings.

Scowling I stand up and stretch, my spine popping as I shake away my stiffness. My palms sting, as if I fell against gravel. Another side effect of trying to comfort the Prince yesterday. 

I glance over to the couch to find that Roman is gone. 

 _The kid was probably tired of being in your presence. Heck, I'd be if I were him._ I sigh and cast my gaze around the Prince's bedroom. I didn't really get much of a chance to take a look at it yesterday.

The walls are a pale gray-white color, like translucent beams of sunlight through a cloud. A giant four-poster bed dominates the far wall, but if basically looks untouched. The sheets appear as if they've never been disturbed, pillows neatly in place. A dresser sits off to the side and I can glimpse the bathroom through the crack in an adjacent doorway. 

Everything is surprisingly well kept. Not what I expected from the Prince, but then again... he has been making a habit out of surprising me.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ 

After bathing and changing into fresh clothing I make way to the throne room. I need to talk to Patton about what happened with Roman. 

Once more I am caught off guard, for once I am allowed entrance into the throne room, I find that the Prince is there. There are tears in his brown eyes and I watch as he valiantly fights to keep them from escaping. 

 Patton's face is full of sorrow and murderous rage as he listens to his son. 

 I silently sidle up to Roman's side, offering support and also eavesdropping. But... I already knew what they were discussing as soon as I walked into the room. 

Roman is confessing to what has been going on. 

For some reason... I am proud of him.  _How odd..._

Roman stops speaking as his emotions overwhelm him, shuddering with near silent sobs. Patton moves forward and wraps his son in a fierce hug, his blue eyes blazing through the film of tears gathering on his glasses. 

I cannot help but feel like an intruder as I witness this intimate moment, but then the king turns to me and I subconsciously straighten my already stiff posture. 

He doesn't blame me... does he? 

"Virgil. Roman told me you defended him when that bastard tried to attack him. Thank you." The king says softly, his voice slightly choked. "Please... keep staying by his side."

I nod. "As you wish, Your Majesty." I murmur with a small half bow. It is the first sincere sign of respect I have shown since I've come here. 

The Prince pulls back from his father slightly. He sniffles and keeps his gaze trained on the floor as he asks, "So... what happens now?"

"Now I'll be annoying you even more because there is no way you'll be able to get rid of me!" I reply with a sly smirk, hoping to lighten the mood even a little. 

Roman scowls at me, but I can see the exasperated mirth behind it. He lets out a dramatic groan as he wipes the last of the tears from his eyes.

Patton gives a weak chuckle. "Have you made any progress with your research, Virgil?"

"Maybe. I'm discussing possible spells with Logan today."

The king nods. "After you do that I have a favor to ask of you."

I raise an eyebrow. "Be careful of asking my kind for a Favor, king. We _always_ collect." I warn sternly, folding my arms. 

 He shrugs. "If you happen upon Greymoore please bring him to me." Patton's voice sends a shiver down my spine. _Parents are terrifying when in Protect Mode!_

"Why not send a guard?" I ask curiously. 

"Let's just say... I know you'll be able to handle him better. I've always known Greymoore was someone to be wary of. I hate that it cost..." Patton breaks off, swallowing heavily. 

I nod. "Very well. I will track him down within the hour." 

"I think I'll go back to my room and get some rest. I got up at ungodly o'clock this morning." Roman says softly. 

"I'll accompany you there." 

Patton shoots me a grateful smile as he pulls Roman in for one more hug, promising they'll talk more later. 

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

**Roman ~**

I take several shaky breaths as we exit the throne room and start down the hallway. 

_I can't believe it... Dad isn't mad at me for not telling him sooner._

I was so frightened my father would be angry with me. But of course, that is not the case. How could I ever doubt my father's love for me?

"How are you holding up, princeling?" Virgil's quiet voice lures me out of my own head. 

"Better than yesterday," I say honestly. 

"That's good."

We continue on in silence for a little bit when the Fey speaks again.

"You hardly ever sleep in your bed, do you?"

I nearly trip over my own feet at the question.

I swallow. "T-That's right."

"You... feel vulnerable sleeping in it. Something happened where you cannot stand to sleep in it." Virgil states, keeping his silver-violet gaze straight ahead. But somehow I know he can see the apprehension on my face at his words.

"M-My bed... That's where-where-"

"I know, Roman. You don't have to describe any of it." Virgil cuts me off. 

I nod silently, forcing myself to relax as we near my bedroom door. 

 "May I ask why Greymoore decided to target you?"

I squeeze my eyes shut, shoulders curling inward defensively.  _Will you hate me too? Will you think less of me?_

"You are not obligated to tell me anything, Roman." The Fey says gently.

"H-He found out that I-I'm homosexual..." My voice is little more than a rasp as I force the words out between clenched teeth. 

There is silence. 

I open my eyes and glance at the Fey. "S-Say something," I beg. His face betrays no emotion whatsoever and it scares me. 

"I am going to tear that scum apart," Virgil says in a dangerously controlled voice. 

"He hurt me because he said I-I was a terrible person..." I whisper.

The shadows flicker as if a breeze swept over them like grass. "You are _not_ a terrible person, Roman. Now whether your sexual preferences are right or wrong, I have no say nor right to judge you upon them. It is your decision alone to make. No matter what _you as a person_ are deserving of respect and love! Do you understand?" Virgil's voice is kind, but his words are barbed with something dark. 

"Y-You don't hate me?"

Virgil's eyes widen slightly. "No. No, I do not, Roman. Do not ever think that!" 

I blink away the new tears gathering in my eyes as I nod, not trusting my voice

Virgil's posture does not relax but his eyes soften as he opens my door and gestures me into my room. "I'll be in the library with Logan if you need me." He says and gently closes the door. 

I let out a deep sigh as I make my way to the sofa and collapse onto it, exhaustion suddenly taking over my bones.

 _I hope this doesn't become a habit_. I think with a wry smile.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

**Virgil ~**

"Ah! I was wondering if you were ever going to show up." Logan teases as I enter the library's warm atmosphere. 

 "I'm here now."

The Scribe rolls his eyes but places the book I'd shown him last night on his desk, opening it to the correct page. There was a just-barely-there crease in the top corner, but otherwise, I couldn't tell it had ever been folded down. 

 "Please use a bookmark, Lord Virgil. It damages the pages when you fold them down like that."

I bite back a retort and instead gesture impatiently toward the words. "Have any theories?" 

Logan taps his chin with a finger thoughtfully. 

"The spell you want to enact requires part of your essence, or in other words, your life force. Doing this will make the weapon you cast the spell upon very powerful, but... it could cause serious harm to your body. Depending on how much essence you give to the spell the results could be permanently catastrophic." Logan explains, expression grim. 

 A bitter chuckle escapes me. "My body is already destroyed, my dear Scribe." 

Logan's brow furrows. "What do you mean? You seem to be in perfect health." 

 _These humans are infecting your better judgment! Seems like all this self-sharing is starting to rub off on you, Virge._ My pessimistic little voice whispers as I roll up the dark blue sleeve of my shirt. I turn my arm wrist up to show him my Cursed bramble-like scar, shuddering as the Scribe's green eyes rake over it. 

"This wound-it isn't normal, is it?" 

I shake my head no. 

"May I examine it?" Logan asks hesitantly, clearing his throat awkwardly as I pin him with a glare. "I'll take your hostile silence as a no then."

 _Way to go! Now he's disappointed!_ I shuffle embarrassed by my rude behavior.  _Now I'm worried about if I am being rude or not? These humans really are rubbing off on me!_

 Logan adjusts his glasses and glances down at the open book. 

I sigh. "Very well... you can examine the scar... but _don't touch_ it!" I warn as the Scribe begins to reach for my arm. 

 Logan gently grabs my wrist, careful to avoid the dark abomination marring my pale skin. He turns my arm this way and that, eyes alight with horrified fascination. After several quiet minutes, he releases my wrist and steps back. "What-What caused that?" 

I hide a shiver as the memories of that day flood my mind's eye.

Smoke.

Blood.

Pain. So much pain...

"Virgil?" Logan's concerned voice brings me back to the present. 

I cough and straighten my dark cloak. "This scar... it is the price I paid for the cost of a horrible mistake. Instead of death, this was chosen for me as compensation for my failure." I explain, numbness filling my brain as I speak, voice devoid of warmth. I won't allow Logan to see how shattered my soul truly is.

The Scribe simply gives me a tiny smile and motions back toward the book. I am so grateful he did not offer me pity. I couldn't bear that!

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

 An hour passes before I detect the first ripple of terror in the atmosphere. 

Logan and I have been hammering out the finer details of what the spell requires before I actually attempt it. 

Another wave of fear strikes me a couple minutes after the first, much stronger this time. It causes me to pause in my reading and look around warily. 

"Something's wrong," I mutter, rising from my seat.

"What is it?"

I am about to respond when dread buries its cold talons into my chest, forcing a gasp from my lips. Before the Scribe can react I am racing out of the library, blindly following the thread linked to the fear I sense. I've felt tiny quantities of fear since I've been here, but never anything this intense!

My heart skips a beat as I realize where the terror is leaking from.

 _Roman!_  

I skid to a halt outside of the Prince's door and twist the handle. 

It does not budge.

It's locked!

"Roman!" I shout and pound on the wood. 

"Virgil-" The Prince's hoarse cry is cut off followed by a strangled yelp.

Adrenaline and magic floods through my veins as I back up several paces and take a running start, using some of my power to break the door down. Splinters fly through the air as the wood shatters upon impact under my force. 

The sight I find causes my gut to coil with disgusted rage.

Greymoore has Roman pinned down on his bed, straddling his waist, fist still raised to strike. Nearby is Roman's sword, a faint sheen of blood gleaming upon the silver blade. 

With a roar I flick my hand out and call upon the shadows, even using my own, to snatch the bastard off Roman and send him crashing to the floor. 

 _"Run, Roman. Don't look."_ I say, keeping my gaze trained on the Lord struggling to escape my shadow's grasp. I don't bother to see if my charge complies as I raise my hand again and clench it into a fist. Immediately the room is bathed in absolute darkness. An impenetrable black void. 

A feral smile graces my lips as my Dark-Sight kicks in, allowing me to see my prey with perfect clarity. 

Now my fun can begin!

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

  **Roman ~**

I bite back the whimper of fear that wants to flee my mouth as my room is suddenly plunged into darkness.

I can't even see my own hand in front of my face. 

The side of my temple throbs from the blows Greymoore had delivered to my head from our struggle when he first entered my room. I had barely thought as I drew my sword in self-defense as he had advanced upon me. I know I managed to get a slash on his bicep before he overpowered me. Everything after that is just a blur of agony, shock, and fear as Greymoore beat me. 

And then I heard Virgil's voice and my will to fight back resurfaced.

I curl up on the bed, starting as a shrill wail pierces the inky blackness followed by a demonic chuckle.

Then all I can hear is a stream of incoherent, jumbled pleas, the sound of something snapping and sobbing, and then one final bloodcurdling howl of pure terror and suffering before silence crashes upon the room. 

Suddenly the smothering darkness vanishes and I am left blinking as sunlight once more fills my room. 

My gaze lands upon Vigil standing in the middle of the room. 

I gasp, my already racing heart going into overdrive.

The Fey is covered in gore, blood caking his hands and dripping from his clothes. His eyes have become totally silver and they glimmer with carnal satisfaction as they look down at the shattered corpse on the floor. 

A glimpse of it is all it takes for me to scramble to the edge of my bed and retch. 

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ 

**Virgil ~**

Greymoore struggles against the shadowy bonds that have him strung up spread-eagle in the center of Roman's room. 

He can't see me but I know he can sense my presence by the way his breathing grows erratic. I stalk around his body, lazily contemplating what I should do with my captive toy. 

I reach forward and grab ahold of his right elbow, ignoring the way my palm burns at the contact. I can ignore my own discomfort in order to enjoy this. I can literally feel the fear radiating from the human and it causes my mad grin to grow wider at the power it gives me. 

Without any hesitation, I easily shatter the human's arm with several well-placed blows.

Greymore cries out and I chuckle at the sound. 

"Please! Please!" My captive sobs.

" **I _warned_ you to stay away from the Prince. I warned you of the consequences, did I not? Now you must pay the price for your sins**." I whisper into the Lord's ear, my voice distorting into sometime vicious and deep as I allow my feral nature to take over.

We, Fey, are all monsters down at our core. 

I wave my hand and the shadows tear into Greymoore's body, tearing his organs apart and crushing his bones from the inside. The human screams and writhes and pleads, but there will be no escape. I move to his back and with a snarl, I drive my fist into his spinal cord, my inhuman strength unleashed for the briefest of moments. As the human's unholy keen reaches my ears I begin to drain the fear from his body through his life-force. 

Raw energy thrums underneath my skin as I 'Feed'. 

Finally, Greymoore's body goes silent and slack. I command the shadows to dissipate and they heed my call instantly. The mangled corpse hits the floorboards with a resounding  _thud_ as I slash a hand downward, banishing the black void. 

 My eyes adjust quickly to the light as I look down at my handiwork. 

 _That was nothing compared to the Hell you caused Roman._ I think angrily, drunk from the new magic blazing within me.

A choked noise draws my attention away and I glance over in time to see Roman hurl his guts up over the edge of the bed. 

I finally notice my appearance. 

I am a demon.

 _Oh, gods..._ I feel sick myself, Greymoore's fear now sour upon my tongue. 

"Roman." I murmur, my voice normal once more.

The Prince dry heaves before at last collapsing on the mattress. He shoots upright again as I take a step forward, horror painted across his agonized features. 

"I..." I trail off. What can I say?

"V-V-Virgil?" Roman whimpers as he begins to tremble. 

I swallow hard and manage another step. 

"I'm not going to hurt you, Roman." I pitch my voice low and soothing, holding up my blood-stained hands placatingly.

The Prince doesn't seem to believe me. He flinches as I cautiously move to the bedside.

"Roman, do you know what happens when a Fey makes a promise?" I ask.

He shakes his head.

"When a Fey promises something they are bound by ancient laws to keep their word. If they do not... bad things will happen to them." I explain, every instinct screaming at me to shut up, but I ignore it. This human is the only thing that matters right now.

"I  _promise_ that I will never intentionally cause you harm, Prince Roman," I whisper gently. 

"O-Okay," Roman replies just as quietly right before his eyes roll back into his head and he collapses into my crimson-spattered arms. 

And that is how Patton, Logan, and Thomas come to find us.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry... not sorry for all the angst and whatnot!  
> You'll soon come to learn that this is what I live to write for! XD But seriously, I hope I did not upset any of yall too badly. Next chapter should be out soon-ish. Thanks for all of you're support. It truly means a lot!


	8. ~ Tension ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman must deal with the aftermath of what happened. Patton begins to wonder about who the Fey really is. Virgil is afraid of the questions that must soon be answered. The Shadow of Doom draws nigh...  
> TW: Negative thoughts, Brief descriptions/depictions of blood and gore, anxiety...

**Virgil ~**

Patton is near hysterical when he sees me holding his son's unconscious body in my bloody hands. 

It is only Logan's calming presence that holds the king back from charging at me. 

Thomas stares at the scene from the shattered doorway, his face bloodless and eyes as wide as an owl's. 

I force myself to take a deep breath as Patton and Logan come further into the room. Logan's face is impassive as he studies the broken body on the floor and then rakes his piercing green gaze over me. 

"What happened? Why is my son unconscious?!" Patton demands, his voice taking on a frigid edge. 

"Greymoore attacked your son while I was in the library doing research. I-I felt his fear... and I broke down the door." I clear my throat. _Why is it so difficult for me to speak all of a sudden?_ "I... took care of Greymoore before he could do any more harm. Roman fainted a few minutes later and now here we are."

Patton blanches but recovers quickly when he once more fixates on the Prince dangling limply from my arms. "He needs a healer. Now." The king moves to take Roman from my arms but I take a small step back, tightening my grip. "What-"

"I can heal him," I say quickly.

"How?" Logan speaks for the first time.

"Fey magic. I can heal most of the bruising to his face and body. I won't be able to do much if he has any broken bones or internal damage though." I explain as I shift the human in my arms to lay him back on the bed. Patton sits on the edge of the bed and runs his fingers through the Prince's bloodstained locks. 

 Praying that I do not screw up I focus my magic into my hands and gingerly place them on his chest. I take another deep breath and will my power into his body, finding what wounds I can and carefully reducing the damage. There is a faint purple aura radiating from me, but I ignore the wide-eyed stares I  receive and focus on my task. I also force myself to dismiss the burning in my palms at the contact.

Damn Curse! 

Ever so slowly the dark purple coloration fades from Roman's temple, the flesh returning to its healthy unblemished state.

 I swallow my nausea as I at last pull away, feeling utterly drained. "Roman will be alright, other than being disoriented and having a terrible headache," I announce. I bring my palms to my chest and cradle them together protectively. "Now... if you'll excuse me... I am going to go rest in my room." 

"Hold up, Virgil!" Patton calls when I am halfway across the room, picking my way over the pieces of wood and gore littered about. 

I glance over my shoulder. 

"Thank you... I don't know how I can repay you for saving my son. I am in your debt." The King says, his eyes suspiciously bright. 

I offer a smirk as I casually say over my shoulder, "You most _certainly_ are, Your Majesty. You most certainly are..." I sweep out of the shattered door and past a frozen Thomas and disappear down the hall. Only then do I allow my body to relax despite the pain gnawing underneath my skin. 

I reach my room and quickly duck inside, my heartbeat still slightly off-kilter. 

_I lost control... Why? Why did seeing that brat in pain rile me up so?_

I growl deep in my throat as I make my way into the bathroom, stripping off my blood-soaked clothing and running water for a bath. I ease into the warm water and allow my eyes to briefly slip closed as I rest my head on the porcelain side. 

The water slowly becomes red and brown and it makes my gut clench with remorse.

The Prince looked at me with such _fear_ in his gaze. 

And I hate it. 

I hate myself...

But that is no surprise, now is it? 

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

 **Roman ~**  

"Am I dead?" I mumble as I force my eyelids open, my head pounding as if I had been kicked by a horse.

"Roman! Oh, thank God you're okay!"

I wince as my father's voice rises several octaves too high for my splitting skull to comfortably manage. 

"Sire, perhaps you should lower your voice? It appears his Highness is experiencing a migraine at the moment." Logan's calm voice sounds nearby as I at last force my eyes all the way open.

"Oops! Sorry, kiddo!" Patton whispers. 

I blink and sluggishly lift my head.  _This isn't my bedroom._ I think as I take in my surroundings. The walls are a deep blue with gray spiral designs spattered here and there. I am in a large bed, my dad and Logan hovering anxiously near the headboard. I slowly realize that I am in the king's room. 

I sit up and lean against the pillows stacked behind me, wincing as the movement briefly causes the room to spin. "W-What happened?"

"You fainted shortly after Lord Virgil rescued you," Logan informs me, straight to the point as ever. 

I swallow as I recall the vividness of Greymoore's screams, the blood staining the Fey like paint. Virgil looked so foreign in that moment. 

"Son? Are you alright? You got really pale there for a second." Patton murmurs, concern laced through his words as he moves to sit beside me. 

"I'm fine, dad. Just really tired." It is not a lie. I am exhausted! "Where's Virgil?" 

"He said he was going to his room to rest." 

"Oh." For some reason that disappoints me. 

"Your Highness, I think you should get some more rest. Though Lord Virgil healed your immediate injuries you are no doubt still weak from trauma. It would do you mind and body good to get as much recuperation time as possible." Logan says and hands me a cup of herbal tea. "This should help relax you and soothe your headache."

I accept it gratefully. Within a few minutes, my eyes are beginning to droop and the pain in my skull fades to a dull ache. I lean back against the pillows as sleep once again creeps up on me. The king leans over and kisses my forehead as I allow my eyes to close.

"I'll be right here when you wake up, kiddo," Dad says gently as I drift away.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

 **Patton ~**  

A deep sigh leaves me as Roman dozes off. 

 _You should never have gone through this, Roman_. I fight back tears as I run my fingers through his hair a couple times. 

"Will you be alright, Your Majesty?" Logan asks softly. 

I take a deep breath and put on my best grin as I face the Scribe. "I'll be fine, Logan! Don't worry about me." I internally wince at the wobble in my voice. 

It is obvious Logan does not believe me but he says nothing more. 

 There is a quiet knock at the door a moment before Thomas pops his head in. 

"U-Um, Your Majesty? Lord A-Aniextilor wants to see you." 

Before I can reply the door is suddenly pushed all the way open as the Fey sweeps past a startled Thomas into my bedroom. 

 "How's the kid doing?" Virgil whispers, stopping abruptly at the foot of the bed. 

"Roman is doing okay right now. He woke up a little bit ago." I reply and stand. "How about we talk outside for a bit?" I gesture for the Fey to follow.

Once we are alone in the hall I turn to find my companion standing as stiff as a board, brows creased with obvious concern. "Is something wrong? Is Roman suffering?" 

I blink, touched by the concern he is showing for my child. "As far as I know Roman is as fine as he can be right now," I say quietly, watching Virgil shift into a slightly more relaxed posture. "I wanted to talk to you about how... about how you handled Greymoore." I continue. 

The Fey scowls and folds his arms across his chest. "Why do you wanna know?" He asks coldly. 

I suppress a shiver as the shadows from the chandeliers flicker. 

"If you are beginning to doubt me as the Prince's guardian for how I handled things, it is a bit too late to back out of our Contract." His eyes morph from mostly violet into silver in the blink of an eye. "You should have sent a guard after that bastard the moment you heard Roman's confession. You're _lucky_ I was able to step in when I did, otherwise your son could be on his deathbed instead of just sleeping off a migraine." 

I swallow and force myself to meet the Immortal's stern gaze. 

"For someone who was quite adamant about not taking on this job, you sure are showing a lot of care now," I say cooly, raising an eyebrow.

"The only reason I am is because you aren't!" 

Anger and hurt flare briefly before the truth behind the Fey's words sink in. "I admit I should have handled the situation immediately..." I trail off and take a shaky breath, guilt clawing at my chest like thorns.  _I'm such a fool!_

"Do you really not care beyond your interests?" I can't help but ask. The concept dumfounds me!

Virgil snickers, but there is no mirth in the sound. "This is all just business for me, Your Majesty. I'll do what I can to protect your son and save this kingdom, and once I accomplish these goals you must perform any deed I ask in return for my service. That is how a Faerie Contract works." 

I cannot hide the way my hands ball into fists at my sides. 

The Fey notices, cocking his head inquisitively. "I dealt with Greymoore the best way I saw fit. I'll do whatever I can by any means necessary to uphold my end of the Bargain. If you don't like how I handle things then, by all means, abolish our little deal." Virgil's voice is flat and mocking, causing my temper to rise at his indifferent tone. 

"Why are you even here in the first place?" I glower. 

Virgil shrugs. "I was bored? I saw an opportunity and I took it? Whatever I tell you will not satisfy you, Your Majesty. My kind hardly ever do anything for humans simply because we _care_. Like I've said before, I am basically just here to kill some time in my extremely long life." 

"Then why do it here?" I growl, my frustration starting to leak above my usually sunny exterior. 

"Mortals are a curiosity for me. Besides, I have not tasted fear in well over a decade. Figured I could get a snack outta this as well." He shoots me a cocky grin as if he is goading me into backing down. 

Unfortunately for him, I can be quite stubborn!

"You Fed off Greymoore, didn't you?" 

He nods. 

"Are you going to do anything like that to anyone else?" I demand, pushing up my glasses as they try to slide down my nose. _What if he goes after Logan or Thomas? What's to stop him from having his way?_

"It is too late for you to get all suspicious of me now, king. You should have questioned me the moment I showed my face, but you only want to see the good in people, don't you?" The Fey's lip curls, flashing overly-sharp canines. 

"Do you swear you will not Feed off anyone else?" I ask, ignoring the way my gut ices over. 

"No," Virgil says bluntly and continues before I can rally my indignation. "I'll tell you what I told the Prince. I have too much of a heart left to hurt someone that does not deserve it. I am not that kind of a monster."

His voice sounds so weary and before he can hide it I see something like acceptance flash across his face. "You are an idiot, Your Majesty. But I can see how much you love your family and country. I may be here for my own gain, but I admire that you can see any good at all in something like me." 

I do not know how to respond. _He insulted me and then complimented me right after!_

"I am a monster... but I'll do whatever I can to make sure I am a lesser evil." Virgil's eyes slowly transition back toward violet and the shadows flickering across the floor still. 

I clear my throat. "You claim you don't care, Virgil, but I bet you really do," I reply.

The Fey rolls his eyes. "I _never_ said I did not." 

 "Oh? So you are implying that you do care?" 

Virgil glares at me, but I can tell that he is starting to back down from his defensive stance. 

"I am sorry for bombarding you like that. I just- Roman nearly-all that blood..." I swallow hard, the possibility of what could've happened finally crushing me. 

"Be wary of me and all like me, king. It is good you are at least wondering about who and what I really am. I won't tell you, though, but all the same, it's good that you are starting to get your guard up." Virgil says softly, purple strands of hair falling into his eyes. 

I chuckle. "You are very ironic, Lord Virgil. I doubt I'll ever figure you out."

The Fey smirks. "I intend to keep it that way."

"This isn't over though. I intend to find out if I made a mistake inviting you here at all." I warn seriously as Virgil begins to walk back down the hall. 

He heaves a long drawn out sigh. "Now you begin to wonder...?" Virgil glances back at me. "The  _price_ I demand of you when all is said and done is what will be your way of determining if my being here was a mistake." 

"So be it."

 _I feel as though I have made a deal with the Devil. I like Virgil but... there is danger lurking around him. I was impulsive when I appointed him as Roman's protector._ I think as I walk back into my bedroom. Logan is in a nearby chair reading and only gives a silent dip of his head as I sit on the side of the bed and watch the rise and fall of my son's chest as he sleeps. 

"Please prove my fears wrong, Virgil," I whisper under my breath.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

**Virgil** **~**

I fight to keep my racing pulse under control as I stalk down the hallway, sunset setting the already golden palace ablaze. 

 _By every star in the heavens... why did I have to start allowing my emotions to compromise the Contract?!_  

I hiss between my teeth moodily as I reach my door, yanking it open with a bit more force than necessary. 

"Damn emotions!" I mutter as I close the door and lean against it, my heartbeat still stubbornly refusing to calm. "Damn mortals! Damn naive humans!" I curse, letting my frustration and worry seep out through the words instead of something more damaging. 

 _Failure. You're letting what happened back then happen all over again. You know you're too weak to face up to the Dragon Witch. Just give up... it's only a few temporal souls. Their existence is meaningless._ The dark voice inside my head croons as I pace around the room, sunlight bleeding along the floorboards.

"That's not true." I murmur. "I'll not play the coward again!"

The negative thoughts do not respond. 

A temporary victory on my end. 

I suck in several deep breaths, my heartbeat at last calming.

"I will never be a coward ever again," I repeat solemnly.

The words eerily resemble a Vow. 

Hopefully, it is one that will not be so easily broken. 

I sigh softly and move toward my bed and flop into it unceremoniously. I know Khaalida is coming. I can feel her wrath creeping ever closer like the approach of a far-off storm. If I don't figure out the spell Logan ad I discussed then I can assuredly say the Dragon Witch is going to have a field day with Patton's kingdom. 

All of these mortal's lives rests on my weary shoulders.

_No pressure or anything._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yall! Sorry for the wait. School got pretty busy for a tic. Let me know whatcha think. Constructive comments and freaking out is very much appreciated! XD  
> P.S: I may or may not be revealing a bit more of Virgil's Fey background in the next update... we shall see. ; )


	9. ~ Treacherous ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil succeeds with his spell, but the cost is great. Roman faces his newfound fear of Virgil head on. Lies and blood flow...  
> TW: Blood. Wounds and descriptions of physical injury. Pain. Negative thoughts.

**Virgil ~**

 My bones are pulsing with fire as I force more and more of my power into my obsidian blade. The steel glows with a dark violet aura and I ground my teeth together as my life leaves me through the swirling color.

"Virgil? You're pushing yourself too hard. You need to stop." Logan says nearby, alarm beginning to seep into his words. "You have been at this for three hours. At least take a break."

I glance over at the Scribe out of the corner of my eye. " **No**!" I growl, my voice distorting as my magic gains more control of my senses. " **I am so close. Just a little bit longer, Logan!** " 

Logan lets out an exasperated sigh but does not push me further. 

Perspiration gathers on my brow and my limbs begin to shake as the spell slowly draws toward its completion. 

 _Come on Virgil! Just hang on a little while longer. You're almost done!_ I urge myself, spots dancing across my eyes. 

Another hour crawls by, each second whittling away my strength until I can barely keep my hands raised to allow my powers to continue to flow. 

 At long last, I complete the spell. As I do so all of the strength leaves my body and I collapse along with the now imbued blade that had been levitating mid-air. My head does not connect with the ground as Logan darts forward and catches me just in time. I give him a weak but grateful smile as he lowers my body gently to the floor. 

"You are a reckless idiot!" Logan grumbles and he kneels down beside me.

I chuckle softly. "You can blame Roman for that. He's been rubbing off on me." A moment later a frown replaces my smile. It's been two weeks since Greymoore's attack. In all that time Roman has not spoken to me. He's barely been out of his new room which is located just a couple doors down from my own suite. 

_Curse Patton! He is right... I bloody care!_

I heave out a shuddering sigh as my body gradually returns to normal, though the building blaze from my scar and the deep throbbing, ache within my muscles suggests 'normal' may not come about for quite some time. I force myself to ignore the pain for now. 

"Do you think you can get up, Virgil?" Logans asks.

I try to lift my body into an upright position, but the moment I do blinding nausea hits me and it is all I can do to keep from hurling as I flop back down with a thud. 

"No... way..." I rasp after several minutes of fighting to keep consciousness. 

"Alright. Just stay here. I'll go get you something to help." 

I snort. "I am not going to go anywhere."

Logan's lips twitch. "I'll be right back." He says and leaves the library. 

I gaze up at the ceiling for a few minutes, my thoughts strangely quiet for once. Though I suppose that is because I am using all my mental energy to keep from passing out. A self-deprecating smirk flits across my features. "How do I get into these situations?" I murmur. 

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

 **Roman ~**  

I bump into Logan on my way back from the training courtyard, extra adrenaline surging through my veins from the practice. 

"Good afternoon, Your Highness," Logan says with a dip of his head. "Are you feeling any better?"

I shrug. "I guess so..." I mumble. 

"You don't sound very convinced." 

"My body is mostly recovered from what happened but my mind..." I trail off looking at my boots. "I'm still having nightmares," I confess in a quiet voice. 

"Walk with me?" Logan invites and I nod and we continue down the gleaming halls. "Do you want to talk about it?"

I swallow and keep my eyes trained ahead. "They are always about Virgil. Instead of Greymoore coming to-to hurt me... it's him." 

If the Scribe notices the way my voice shakes he does not comment on it. "Why do you think your nightmares are about Virgil?" Logan probes gently.

"You didn't see him that day, Logan. He wasn't... human anymore." 

Logan snorts quietly and I glance over at him. "Virgil is not human, my liege."

"I know. But there was no _humanity_ in his eyes." I stress as we near the library. 

"Hmm." Logan hums thoughtfully as he pushes open the library doors and strolls inside. I follow, not really having anything better to do.  _I can't stay in my room the rest of my life._ I reason as the scent of paper and ink fills my nostrils.

"I am _not_ drinking that!" A familiar raspy voice rings out. 

 _Then again. Being a hermit doesn't sound so bad._ I think as I come across a peculiar scene.

Virgil is flat on his back with Logan kneeling beside him. The Scribe is holding a steaming cup of some kind of pungent liquid and is trying to force the Fey to open his mouth.  _How did I not notice he was holding that earlier? I must be getting sleep deprived!_

The Fey hisses, sounding very much like a feral cat, as Logan tries to press the cup rim to his lips. 

"Will you stop being so childish! This will help your apparent dizziness and increase your chances of making a quicker recovery from magic loss." 

I bite my lip to stifle my laughter at the irate look on the Scribe's face.

The Fey growls low in his throat as Logan keeps pestering. "I swear upon every star! If you touch me I will bite your hand off!" Virgil threatens, eyes flickering silver. "I don't ingest stuff that smells like that!" 

Logan scoffs and rolls his eyes. "I will hold you down and make you take this!"

"I'm already down on the floor too weak to move, bookworm! What you just said is redundant!" 

I can no longer contain myself and burst out laughing. I realize with a shock that this is the first time I have laughed or smiled in nearly two weeks. It feels good to finally do so. 

 Virgil's head whips toward me, his eyes widening in surprise.

"Roman?" 

Logan takes advantage of the Fey's surprise by dumping the contents of the cup into his open mouth. He then promptly clamps Virgil's nose and mouth shut. 

" _Swallow_ ," Logan commands, voice brooking no argument, glaring down into his captive's stunned gaze. 

Virgil attempts to pry Logan's hands away but it is a useless effort. After an intense starring match, the Fey finally complies and swallows. As soon as he does so the Scribe takes his hands away and Virgil immediately begins hacking. 

"W-Were... you... trying to-to poison m-me?!" Virgil snarls through the coughing fit.

Logan sits back on his heels, a smug smile dancing across his lips. "You should start feeling better within the next hour or so."

"Remind me to never provoke your ire, Logan." I chuckle. 

Virgil rolls his eyes and groans softly. It is only then do I notice how pale he looks, well paler than on average since I last saw him. I spot his beautifully crafted longsword nearby, a faint purple aura swirling around the dark blade. I hide my shiver. I can feel its power even from my position across the library. 

"You do realize that hurt, right?" Virgil mutters.

The Scribe tilts his head curiously. "I was not gripping you hard enough to cause harm." He states, brow furrowing.

"Whenever another person touches me they inflict pain." The Fey explains in a patient if not exhausted tone of voice. "Depending on how long and rough the contact is the degree of pain varies. But if you touch my scar..." He trails off, eyes flicking up to the ceiling. 

"You have my sincerest apologies, Lord Virgil." 

The Fey waves away the apology as he struggles into a semi-upright position on his elbows. Then he turns his uncanny gaze toward me and I freeze like a stunned rabbit. 

"Finally tired of skulking around your suite, princeling?"

I give a mute nod.  _He's not going to hurt you, Roman! He promised he wouldn't remember?_ Despite this fact, the fear still dances across my nerves at the sight of the Fey. His gaze is a mixture of deep-seated sorrow and ancient memories. Behind it all though, behind the glimmers of compassion and curiosity, I sense the feral predator. 

"Roman." Virgil's dark voice snaps me out of my trance and back to the present. 

"Y-Yeah?" I curse the stutter. 

"I... I promised I wouldn't hurt you in any way intentionally. Does my Vow mean so little to humans?" Virgil's words are somber and when I glance back up into his face it holds nothing but sincerity.

I take a couple steps closer, wrapping my arms around myself. "It means a lot to me, Virgil," I say softly. "B-But..." I trail off, biting my lip.

The Fey levers himself up a little more and I can see the faint strain from the simple action.  _What did he do to get himself into such a state?_ I wonder briefly. 

"But you cannot get the images of my true nature out of your mind." Virgil finishes simply. 

Guilt burns in my gut as I nod. 

"I don't blame you for avoiding me."

"I wasn't avoiding-"

" _Yes_ , you were avoiding me. I-I get it though... My kind is supposed to be feared." Virgil's voice sounds so cold as if he is detaching himself from what he is saying. "I know it shocked you to see myself stripped of human traits... but I will not apologize for it. I did what I did and I would do it again if I had to." 

 _How did he know my thoughts?!_  

"I'll do what I must to fulfill this Contract -" Virgil cuts himself off, body visibly tensing as a low moan slips from his lips. He brings his Cursed arm closer to himself and cradles it near his chest, head bowed and eyes closed. 

"Virgil? Are you alright? Why are you in distress?" Logan asks.

"My-My scar... side effect... bad." Virgil chokes out as I watch the Fey begin to turn a sickly gray color. My heart skips a beat and I move toward him, subconsciously trying to offer some sort of aid. 

"B-Both of you stay back. Don't-t-touch me." Virgil rasps as the Scribe goes to do so. Logan backs up, but he does not seem pleased about it in the slightest. 

"Virgil, what can I do to help?" I ask cautiously, my mind going back to the first time I saw this happen. This time I am going to do the right thing! 

The Fey makes a sound halfway between a growl and a whimper as he starts to curl into a little ball, breath coming out in faltering wheezes and teeth bared in a snarl of pain. "J-J-Just be... here..." Virgil manages to croak out and then makes the sound that I am beginning to associate with a wounded animal again. 

"Of course," I say gently and kneel nearby, not close enough to make him nervous but enough so that he know's I am there.

Logan and I trade worried glances as the attack continues for what seems like hours. All the while Virgil has his eyes tightly closed, hunched around his injured arm as he fights back the cries of pain I can hear muffled in his larynx. 

I fiddle with my the cuffs of my white coat as I watch him, desperately wanting to do something to ease his suffering. But I can't think of anything to stop a Curse.

Finally, after an indiscriminate amount of time, the Fey slowly begins to uncurl from his fetal position. His joints pop as he stiffly allows his limbs to straighten and move. He opens his eyes and peers up at me, gaze slightly hazy. 

"Thanks." 

"It was no problem," I reply, not missing the way Virgil's cheeks take on a slight pink tint. 

"Would you like some assistance up?" Logan asks.

The Fey shakes his head. "I can't h-handle any physical contact right-right now," Virgil says as he slowly manuevers himself into a fully upright position, swaying slightly. He rolls up his sleeve to reveal the bramble-like scar twisted around his wrist and forearm. It has a deep garnet glow that slowly transitions back into disturbing obsidian. 

The sight makes my skin crawl and I ache with sympathy. Virgil has to deal with this every day. "Are you going to be okay?' I ask. 

Virgil shrugs. "I'll be as well as I can be, Roman." 

I sigh softly and scoot back to allow the Fey room to stand. At least some of the color has come back to his skin. 

Logan approaches the sword and gingerly picks it up. When it appears he will not be electrocuted he turns and hands it over to its owner. The purple aura is gone, but I can still feel the power buried in the weapon.

"Did you finally succeed in your magical imbuement?" I motion toward the sword.

Virgil nods, a tired smile flashing across his features so quickly I barely catch it. "Yes. Took forever to find the loopholes I could use so as not to wind up accidentally killing myself. The attack I just went through was manageable compared to what could have happened." Virgil slashes the blade a few times with an expertise flick of the wrist. The cold metal hums through the air with little resistance. 

I blink. "You mean you're telling me that what you just experienced was manageable? It looked like you were dying!" I cannot help but exclaim, shock ringing through my words. 

 Virgil huffs and sheathes his blade. "I'm not dead yet, Princey."

"I recommend you go get some rest, my Lord. We can't have you nearly passing out again and have me trying to... 'poison' you." Logan says as he begins to usher me and the Fey out the door, smirking at Virgil's indignant glare. 

"Thank you for your help, Logan. I am not sure I could have found a safer way of completing that spell without you." Virgil says and bows at the waist.

The Scribe's face flushes with embarrassed heat and he simply gives a small nod before departing back into the library. 

I turn and face Virgil, anxiously rubbing the back of my neck as his unusual eyes bore into me. "I know you are still frightened of me, Prince. I would think you a fool if you were not." 

I gape at him, surprise and outrage at being called out once more coursing through my body. 

Virgil chuckles at my reaction. 

"Yeah... I guess I am still a _little_ scared of you." I admit grudgingly. "Virgil... you-you turned into something that wasn't humanistic." I press on, meeting his gaze. 

Virgil nods slowly. "I know. What you saw... it is what I truly am deep inside. I am a creature that feeds on the fear of my victims and lures people into early graves. I do not intend to scare you, but it would be wise if you stayed frightened of me."

"I don't want to be afraid of you." I protest and fold my arms stubbornly.

The Fey sighs loudly through his nose as he brushes past me down the hall. "You are just like your father, Roman. Always wanting to see the good in others even when it is not there." He calls over his shoulder before vanishing down the hallway.

I release the breath I did not realize I was holding.  _But... you do have good in you, Virgil. Whether I stay afraid of you or not I am going to make you see it!_

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ 

 **Virgil ~**  

I enter my room and flop onto the bed, not bothering to unbuckle my sword or kick off my shoes. Old habits die very hard. Exhaustion crashes down upon me and I allow myself to enter into a dreamless slumber.

I awake around dinner time, groaning at the slight ache in my muscles as I move. 

I brush the hair out of my face as I make my way out of my room heading toward the dining room on the east side of the castle. I remember the first time I tried to find it I ended up getting lost. Little by little I have made myself well acquainted with this dwelling through careful exploration in the early hours of the morning when all are asleep. 

There are perks to being a Tsel Sidhe. One of those is needing little sleep. 

I arrive just in time for the main course. I casually take an empty spot near the Prine and the king, smirking at the nobles sitting at an opposite table. Since I am the Prince's bodyguard I am allowed to sit at the Royal table and I know it just irks the gentry to no end. 

Roman glances over at me and bites his lip to hold back a smile while Patton shoots me a disapproving frown at my antics. I ignore him and help myself to a generous helping of meat and potatoes. As I cut my food I keep staring at the nobles conveying my silent disdain for them and they for me. 

When Patton isn't looking I stick my tongue out at them and then quickly pretend to be contemplating my plate as the outraged chorus reaches the king. 

"You're going to get yourself in trouble," Roman warns, but his voice is light. 

I chuckle quietly. "I don't care. Those pompous fools need to get a sense of humor." I chew slowly, savoring the different flavors for a moment before swallowing. My kind does need food to survive, but it is the fear that I Feed off of that replenishes my magic. It is more or less a faster opportunity than waiting for my power to naturally restore itself. 

I am Feeding right now actually, drawing in the stale apprehension of the nobles as they whisper about me. I cannot hear their exact words but I know they are not singing my praises. If they knew I was Feeding off of them right now I am sure they would have a hilarious reaction. It almost tempts me to tell them just to see their shocked faces. But I refrain for Patton's sake. 

A little while later the dessert is brought out. 

My breath catches in my lungs as I gaze down at a piece of chocolate cake topped with white chocolate curls and filled with a mixture of white and dark chocolate filling. 

My eyes sting slightly as I place a bite into my mouth the flavors contrasting beautifully, rich and intoxicating. 

Roman is frowning at me, looking hopelessly puzzled by my reaction but I pay him no heed as I savor each bite. 

I have not had cake in well over two hundred years. Not since... I don't allow my memories to ruin this pleasant surprise. 

My plate is sparkling clean by the time I am done. A pleased smile forms on my lips and I do not try to suppress it. 

"Are you okay, Virgil?" Roman asks tentatively, still giving me an odd look. 

"I am very well, Your Highness," I reply easily, leaning back in my chair. 

"I am glad you enjoyed the meal, kiddo." Patton smiles when he asks how the food was. 

A strange content feeling begins to crawl up my spine as dinner comes to a close, most of the noble having left about an hour ago, which must explain why I feel relaxed. 

I am about to push my chair back and excuse myself when a thrill of terror ripples through me, banishing my peace. I rise quickly, my chair scraping sharply against the floor as I warily gaze around the dining room, hand on my sword hilt.

"Virgil? What's wrong?" Roman asks, eyes growing round with alarm at my sudden change of countenance. 

Before I can reply the doors to the dining room are thrown open as a guard bursts into the room. Patton rises as well, his brow knit together.

"Your Majesty!" The human gasps, breathing ragged and eyes frantic as he steps toward our table. "We are under atta-" His last word is cut off suddenly by a spray of blood as the point of a silver needle suddenly protrudes from his throat. He collapses with a dull thud as another figure steps across the threshold, paying no mind to rapidly spreading blood puddle. 

Scales cover the left side of the stranger's face, gleaming yellow-green under the soft golden light of the chandeliers. A mismatched pair of red and gold eyes glare out from beneath a black fedora. Those serpentine eyes lock with mine and I bare my teeth in challenge, gliding around the table to put my body between this newcomer and the royals.

"Ah... hello, Tsel Virgil." The man's rich voice causes my hackles to rise. I fight to keep my breathing under control as he stalks closer, twirling a long needle between a gloved hand. I am not surprised he knows my name. "It's been a while." 

I smirk, but there is only threat behind it.

" _Deceit_."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE! XD


	10. ~ Cursed ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil and the Liar clash. The Fey's dark and tragic past is brought to light. Deceit changes his mind or was he lying all along? No one really seems to know, not even the Liar himself.  
> TW: Fighting. Blood. Descriptions/depictions of physical injuries Breakdown. Negativity. Implications of torture/rape.

**Virgil ~**  

 The Fey known as Deceit clicks his tongue at me. "How rude. I used your proper title. I am surprised you did not use mine." Sarcasm drips from his words, his golden eye keen with feral intensity. 

"Nahash suites you well. You always were a serpent, so it would make sense that you proper title would be as such," I reply mockingly. 

The other Fey chuckles softly as he advances and I do so as well. We are practically stalking each other at this point. Each movement tactically considered. 

"Virgil, you know him?" Patton's voice causes me to stall and turn slightly while still keeping my foe in sight. 

"I know him," I admit hesitantly. "He is the first Fey to ever break his word and was Cursed for it." 

"I am also Virgil's dear ol' mentor, let's not leave out the juicy details my boy." Deceit grins, making me growl low in my throat in warning.

_No, no, no! You bastard!_

"What are you doing here?" I hiss. 

Deceit is not impressed. "I just wanted to pop by, see how you were doing." He says with an innocent expression. I just glare at him until he finally sighs. "You're no fun when you get all serious." I hear him mutter.

"Answer his question. Why are you trespassing in my kingdom?" The king commands, a sharp bite in his voice that startles me. Patton's blue eyes are narrowed sternly, watching our exchange suspiciously. 

It does not help my rising anxiety levels.

"I'm totally not here to kill you and the prince and then pose as one of you to overthrow this land." 

I ease my blade halfway out of its scabbard as the other Fey starts to push into my personal space. "If you don't get out of here right now I am going to carve some new scales into your face." I spit.

Deceit regards me cooly, still twirling that long needle between his gloved fingers. " _Tsk_. Is that any way to speak to your elders, Virgil? Maybe I should remind you of what happens when you talk back!" As the Fey speaks he flings his arm out releasing the needle. I barely have enough time to deflect it when another projectile comes straight for my face. 

I bat that away as well and then duck as a curved scimitar blade slashes at me. I counterattack, meaning to cleave my opponent in half but Deceit artfully blocks me, our swords resounding with a loud clang. 

"You've grown soft lad." Deceit says with a smirk. 

I suck in a breath and twist my blade out from under his and then dart forward to attack again. Once more I am unable to land a blow. Frustration simmers in my belly as I lash out again and again, each attempt easily deflected by the older Immortal.

Deceit appears to grow bored after awhile and instead of meeting my offense summons his power. He has the ability to, ironically, control light. Chains of light particles wrap around my arms, burning me with heat and I ground my jaw together to keep from crying out. My sword clatters to the floor against my will.

I am still too weak to fight this off! 

That doesn't stop me from struggling though.   _Damn it! I am not going down this easily!_  

With a snarl, I manage to tear one of my arms free and desperately reach for my fallen blade. My fingers just barely skim the cool metal before more light magic restricts me, wrapping tighter around my body.

"Ah, ah, ah." Deceit wags a finger at me, his red-gold eyes gleaming beneath his fedora. 

"LET HIM GO!" Roman roars, unsheathing his own blade and taking several bold steps forward. 

Deceit laughs, throwing his head back. 

"Don't, Roman. Get out of here. _Now_." 

The Prince shakes his head, that all too familiar expression of pure stubbornness incasing his features. 

"Oh no. You and the king both, please do stick around. It won't make my job all that much easier." Deceit coos, a wicked grin curling his lips.

"Roman get the hell out of here!" I snap, fighting against my restraints, wisps of shadow curling around my fingertips. "You and Patton need to-" My head whips to the side, shocking pain flaring across my jaw. Blood trickles from my split lip but I barely pay it any mind. 

My mind is screaming at me to do something, anything! But I can barely process what has just happened. 

"You may not know when to quit, but at least your body still remembers how to be submissive." Deceit says softly. 

"Screw you!" 

The Fey strikes me again and a gasp escapes my mouth. I sway where I stand. 

"How dare you?" Roman charges my assailant, swiping at him. Deceit counters the Prince's attack and before either of us can fully register it, unarms him, sending his blade skidding across the floor far out of reach. 

The Prince freezes as Deceit flicks his blade beneath his chin. "If you don't want to see me spill your boy's throat I suggest you stand down, King Patton" Deceit murmurs as the royal starts forward. 

Patton pales and stops, but the fury and fear in his gaze does not abate. 

I strain against the bonds of light, but it only serves to tighten their hold on me further. Deceit shoots me a grin that causes my spine to stiffen to the point of breaking. 

"Let. Me. Go." 

He scoffs and rolls his eyes. "You are so impolite nowadays, Virgil. It seems these pitiful mortals have begun to rub off on you." As he speaks he presses the edge of his sword a little harder into Roman's skin, causing a thin bead of blood to well up at the contact. 

I hear the Prince's breath hitch, watch as he fights the growing panic I can see in his wide brown eyes. 

"Did-" I swallow hard and shake my dizziness away. "Did Khaalida put you up to this?"

"She'll owe me a couple Favors, but I mostly came to satisfy my own curiosity and have a bit of fun." Deceit answers with a shrug. 

 "How'd you get in here?"  _Keep him talking. Keep his attention away from Roman. Come on Deceit, look at me!_

 The older Immortal rolls his eyes. "I am a Nahash Sidhe, Virgil. I charmed my way in, duh! Did you lose your brains hanging around these humans?"

"Oh? And what are you but the mindless puppet? Ever seeking to end your Curse." I shoot back, a tiny spark of satisfaction flaring at the annoyed expression that flits across my foe's features.

"You should not be such a hypocrite, my dear Virgil. Our kind may not be able to physically speak an untruth, but that doesn't stop us from lying to ourselves. You are as much if not more so a liar than myself." 

I fight back my wince, but something in my expression must give away my pain, for Deceit's eyes become predatory, a sick grin twisting his mouth. 

"Do they know, Virgil?" Deceit asks softly. 

I answer by clamming up, making my face as neutral as I possibly can with a split lip, bound in chains facing a terribly irritating enemy. 

The Fey chuckles. "So they don't know that you used to be Khaalida's little toy?" 

I keep silent, but my heart begins to pick up its tempo at the way he looks at me. 

"You mean you haven't told them?" Deceit mock gasps, eyes blowing wide in an over the top fashion. 

"Haven't told us what?" Roman asks hoarsely, chin tilted upward to keep away from the tip of Deceit's scimitar. 

My stomach rolls as unbidden memories caress my mind's eye with barbed talons.  _Please let this be another stupid nightmare! Please!_ I plead silently, my eyes flickering, breathing beginning to stutter as my familiar companion, self-loathing, drapes across my shoulders like a cloak.

"Go on and tell them, Virgil. Tell them how you fell for the Dragon Witch, the sacred enemy of all Fey kind. Tell them how you willingly did her bidding. Tell them how you stood by and aided her in the _destruction_ of your entire clan!" Deceit's voice is filled with spite, red-gold eyes burning my skin with barely suppressed rage, all mockery gone from his expression.

 A low whimper is ripped from me as the chains of light tighten further, like the coils of a serpent choking its prey. 

"It wasn't my fault," I whisper.

"Not directly, but you still had a hand in it."

"You are lying," Roman growls, but I hear the desperate plea underneath his words. 

Deceit presses his sword point a little harder into the hollow of the Prince's throat, causing him to flinch as a thin bead of blood rolls down his skin. "Do you think I'm lying when I say I am ever so tempted to see how much blood you can lose?" 

 _"If you touch him I will tear you apart!"_ Patton's lethal voice causes even Deceit to glance at him in shock. But then he smirks and turns back toward me, dismissing the king's threat.

"I'm not lying, am I Virgil?"

I train my eyes on the body of the dead guard near the doorway. On the other side of the closed door, I can hear banging and voices rising in a canopy of panic. Of course, Deceit would put a barrier spell on the room! 

"Answer me."

I clench my jaw. 

"Stubborn foolish brat." Deceit hisses and closes one hand into a fist. My bonds begin to glow orange like a branding iron and agony flares throughout my body as my Curse reacts to it. A cry is torn from my throat and soon more follow as I slam to my hands and knees. 

_Weakling._

_Coward._

_Liar._

_Traitor._

Each word is accompanied by a memory of that night. 

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

**A change comes over her eyes.**

**Eyes that once only held tenderness now glow with disgust. Mocking my confusion.**

**"I have _never_ loved you."**

I choke as my lungs contract as the pain of those words ring in my ears, barely aware that Roman is shouting my name in fear. 

Another memory.

**Strength. So strong. Pinning me down. My world shattering as dark magic rips my body and soul apart from the inside out.**

**Unholy, bestial screams.**

**Blood gleaming in the moonlight.**

I curl in on myself. I don't even realize that the chains of light vanished minutes ago. 

Another memory.

**Stop. Please. No more hurt. No, no, no...**

Where am I? Why can't I breathe?

Another memory.

**The gleam of yellow-green scales.**

**My mentor! He's here to save me!**

**Wait? What is he doing? No! Stop!**

**Used.**

The pain of my scar fades but I am trapped in a living nightmare and that pain is far worse.

I am in Hell!

Another memory.

**Voice giving out.**

**My body convulsing as the torture continues.**

**"Do you want this all to end?"**

**I can only nod.**

**"Let's make a Contract, Virgil."**

"No!" I howl as the nightmare continues.

Another memory.

**My life for my people's.**

**I cannot think beyond the pain.**

**I cannot let myself.**

**She smiles at me, and oh! Her smile is still the same!**

I sob brokenly. All my fault!

Another memory.

**"For your selfishness, you will forever suffer from the touch of others."**

**Helpless.**

**The Contract is seared into my flesh.**

**I have no voice left to scream, no tears left to cry, no thoughts left other than wild instinct to survive.**

Something is happening around me. Shouting. Clashing of metal. 

I can't see. I am drowning!

Another memory.

**I am damned!**

**Smoke drifts from the homeland of the Tsel Sidhe.**

**I am the only one left to mourn.**

**I stare at the broken bodies of my people numbly.**

**"KILL ME!" I roar at the heavens, to whatever deities reside there.**

**Silence.**

**I walk away.**

I feel so hollow. But at the same time, I feel too much.

Please let me die! Someone, anyone, end this!

End me! 

Another memory.

**I banish Khaalida.**

**I don't have the resolve to kill her.**

**I still foolishly care for her.**

**I still... love her.**

**I vanish like the smoke that stained the end of my life.**

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

 **Roman ~**  

 I fight to keep my fear at bay as I watch the Fey I have been so afraid of collapse to the floor, writhing and screaming as whatever torture Deceit inflicts upon him takes hold.

"Virgil!" I yell, knowing it won't help but unable to hold it in.

He does not respond, curling into a little ball, head pressed into the floor as he shudders. 

Deceit shakes his head in mock pity as he watches his handiwork. "You brought this on yourself, boy." 

Virgil howls and flinches violently as if he has been struck.

"Stop it! Leave him alone!" I snarl, my concern for the razor edge at my throat fading as white-hot fury takes hold.

Deceit raises an eyebrow. "I am _not_ doing anything to him. Virgil is doing this to himself. It is his fault for what he allowed to happen to the Tsel Fey. Truly disgusting. It is only right he pays for it." The monster replies casually.

"No, no, no..." Virgil moans, twitching weakly. "Please, kill me! Let me die! Kill me!" He mumbles this mantra over and over again, voice broken beyond recognition. 

My heart shatters at the sight. 

I glance at my father and realize with a start that while Deceit has been distracted by Virgil he has crept over and retrieved Virgil's blade. 

Deceit notices this a moment too late.

"Roman, catch!" Dad calls and tosses me the sword. I just barely catch it. With a cry, I sweep the sword upward and bat away Deceit's scimitar. But instead of merely knocking the blade away Virgil's sword shatters the other like pottery.

"Impossible!" The Fey murmurs, eyes blowing wide before gaining his composure.  

I take a deep breath, steadying myself, and aim the point of the sword at my enemy's chest. 

" _Get out!_ " 

Deceit eyes me slowly, face unreadable. After several long moments of intense staring, he takes a step backward and grins smugly.

"I'll give the Dragon Witch your regards. She won't be happy about the new toy Virgil has acquired. Hopefully, it won't change our Contract too much..." He mutters thoughtfully before snapping back to the present. 

"She may have promised me a way to end my Curse," He gestures toward the side of his face covered with scales, "But I have a feeling I won't be getting that anytime soon. I'll leave you alone for now, mortals. I need to get another sword anyway. You really just had to break it, didn't you?" He pouts and I glare at him incredulously. 

"You really are just a pawn, aren't you?" I growl.  _What is it with Fey and random mood swings?!_

The Immortal laughs softly and glances at Virgil and for a second I swear I see _regret_ in his gaze before he turns his attention back to me. "We are all pawns in life, youngling. I am Khalida's puppet as much as Virgil was. But I believe that _you_ can help him heal from what we did. I'll find some other way to break my Curse." He shakes his head.

"This wasn't painful for me at all. I never came here to warn you that the Dragon Witch will be coming to your land soon." The Fey says with a smile, but it is as fake as his sarcastic tone.

"Wha-"

"May the light guide your steps." Deceit says softly and just like that, fades before anyone can respond or think to stop him.

I slump and allow the sword to slip from my grasp.  _What the heck just happened?!_

"Are you okay, Roman?" My dad asks as he wraps his arms around me, his body trembling just as hard as my own. 

I return his embrace for a moment before pulling back. "I'm fine. What about Virgil?" We both turn in unison to look at him.

Virgil has ceased his murmuring of 'kill me' but his mind is still clearly stuck in his memories. His breathing is erratic, silver-violet eyes glassy and unseeing. I walk over and crouch beside him. "Virgil? Can you hear me?" I ask quietly.

It takes several long minutes before he gives any sign that he knows I am there. I wait patiently. Finally, at long last, his eyes flicker up to meet mine. They are damp and I can tell he is fighting to claw back into the present. 

"R-R-Roman...?" He rasps weakly.

A relieved smile twitches across my lips as I nod. "Yeah. I am right here."

"Good," Virgil whispers a moment before his eyes roll in his head and unconsciousness takes him. 

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

It is nearly dawn by the time the Fey comes to. 

I have been by his side the whole time, my worry for him unable to allow me to properly rest. 

After Virgil fainted the guards were finally able to get into the dining room. Took them long enough!

My dad explained what happened and began to schedule a meeting to prepare a plan of defense. The guard that was killed was swiftly taken away to be buried. My gut grows cold just thinking about it.

 A soft whimper pulls me from my thoughts and I glance down to see tear-filled eyes gazing up into mine. 

"Virgil?" I ask, shocked to see how vulnerable and scared he looks. Gone is the dark, bitter mask, replaced by haunted eyes. He looks so small right now and it takes all my willpower to keep from pulling the Fey into an embrace. Stupid Curse!

I realize that Virgil is waiting for me to say something. Most likely waiting for me to condemn him for what I learned about his past. 

I grimace at what Deceit put him through, but Virgil must interpret it differently, for he flinches and a tear slips down his cheek.

"Virgil... I-I'm not going to judge you." I rush to reassure. "I don't know your side of the story and I won't press you if you don't want to reveal anything. No matter what... I will still think of you as my _friend_." I try to put as much sincerity as I can into my words, praying he'll believe me.

A shuddering breath escapes the Fey's lips, sounding suspiciously like a sob. "Don't lie to me. Please." He whispers, shaking his head against the pillows. 

_I should've stabbed Deceit when I had the chance!_

"I promise you, Virgil, I am not lying. You are my friend and I am not going to let you go through this alone! I will not let another's words determine how I see you!" 

Nearly-silent cries shake the Fey's body as he sobs, tears glistening upon his face like moonlit gems. 

"Can I touch you?"

He nods and before he can change his mind and before I can start to overthink everything I reach forward and wrap my arms around his trembling frame. Virgil curls against my side as I sit on the edge of his bed and gently rock him, blinking back tears of my own as I perceive the agony and terror radiating off him in waves. 

"Shh, shh, shh. You're going to be alright. I won't leave you. I won't hurt you, Virgil. Try to breathe." I coax softly, stroking his hair as lightly as possible to try and avoid causing him too much more harm from my contact. 

I am not aware of how much time passes, but it must be a few hours before Virgil at last wears himself out and falls back asleep, tears still slipping from his closed eyes. His skin is paler than snow and just as cold. I sigh and tuck the covers around him a little more. 

As I get up to return to my own chambers I hear a soft whisper and turn to glance back at the Fey.

"We're... friends?" Virgil croaks, gazing at me with bleary half-lidded eyes. He looks as if he is about to pass out again.

I nod and send him a comforting smile. "Yes. I think we are," I reply.

Virgil blinks slowly and settles back against the pillows, tears tracks slowly drying on his skin. "Okay." He mumbles and says no more.

I chuckle at his blunt acceptance and quietly slip from his room. "Okay," I repeat and walk down the hall. 

It's been a  _long_ night...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: Tsel means Shadow in Hebrew.  
> Nahash means Serpent. Sidhe means Fairy.
> 
> So... not really sure what happened with Deceit there. Maybe he has an ulterior motive for his sudden flip... or maybe I don't know how to write a dramatic ending?  
> Either way, please let me know what you think! Thanks! ; )


	11. ~ Thoughts ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil is deeply shaken from his encounter with Deceit. Roman pushes aside his fear to try and help the Fey. Deceit's motives are revealed.  
> TW: Negativity. Self-hatred. Angst.

**Deceit ~**

I ease my horse into a trot as I turn in my saddle to gaze at the moon descending behind the turrets of the palace. I exhale softly and turn back around as my stallion begins to push into the forest. 

_Virgil is still not ready to face Khaalida yet. If he doesn't let go of what we made him do, that Cursed scar will continue to eat away at him._

I duck under a low hanging branch and scowl indifferently at the dark underbrush lining the track. 

 _He was right though... I truly am a pawn. I fell for her empty promises when I myself make them... how ironic!_  My horse shakes his mane as if silently agreeing with my unspoken thoughts. I smile and pat his neck gently.

 _I did not expect to find Virgil in the Mortal Lands. The last time I saw him here was when he banished the Dragon Witch... He's grown a lot weaker since then, but that new blade of his... it shattered my sword, so maybe he'll have a chance against Khaalida after all..._ I glance at my empty sheath. I can still feel the phantom shock waves of raw power behind that fateful blow. 

That was Shadow Magic strong enough to even overpower _me_.

But I doubt the boy will work up the courage to actually use it.

I huff a quiet chuckle at the thought of the Tsel Fey even attempting to challenge the Dragon Witch. I may be her pawn, but at least I  _know_ how to move the pieces in my favor. Virgil, on the other hand, is like a fish out of water.

Contracts and Favors can be warped if one has the right knowledge. I knew when I accepted Khaalida's mission I would have a slim if none chance at removing my own Curse. My Curse is not something one can just claim void and be done with it. The sin I committed to earn it in the first place would not warrant something as simple as a promised spell.

"Still... one must have hope." I muse as my mount jumps over a brook with ease. 

I came to Sanderial partly to do Khaalida's bidding, but also because I wanted to see if the Mortal Realms had indeed healed from my Lie. 

Virgil was an extra surprise. 

"Khaalida will not be pleased I backed out of our Contract, but then again... she never actually said she wanted the royals dead. Even after thousands of years bargaining she still does not respect wordplay." I shake my head at the irony. "But this little outing was not a total loss."

_Khaalida used Virgil as a conduit to kill her biggest threat._

_I used him as my own puppet to glean information about the bindings of Hubris and Cowardice._

The forest thickens, trickles of moonlight filtering in through the overlapping branches. 

 _I could smell the deal he made with that king. Why would Virgil be desperate enough to make a Faerie Contract with humans? In fact, why is he even in the Mortal Lands at all?!_ I click my tongue in slight annoyance at the questions swimming through my skull. 

"Virgil, you will always be the coward that sold out his kin... but surely your fear was not so bad as to flee _here_ , was it?" I sigh and duck under another branch, brow furrowing. The only answer is my horse's hoofbeats and the screech of a barn owl somewhere in the night. 

I ride on in silence for a time, my thoughts churning as the moon rises to its zenith point and the silver threads of twilight begin to blur. 

It is only when I enter a clearing to rest my horse for a bit that I allow the first flickers of bitter guilt to nip at me. 

My former oblivious pawn sounded as if he were in the depths of Tartarus...

I triggered his memories. 

 _You enjoyed seeing him grovel and whimper._ The soft, silky voice whispers, and I shiver. This part of my Curse will always feel foreign to me.

Fey were never meant to lie.

 _You did not feel anything when you saw how young he still was._ The lie tastes like vinegar against my tongue.

 _You would have felt so much pleasure killing those humans._ I scowl and mount my horse, kicking him into a walk.

**_You screwed with Virgil's mind as a way to relieve yourself of the very thing you both share. You. Are. Monsters._ **

I hiss loudly between my teeth as the truth burns across my face, a reaction to my Curse. The pain fades quickly, but my remorse and conflicted feelings do not.

If I could ever bare to be truly honest, I would admit that I lie to myself in an effort to keep sane. 

I do it... because I do not know what I am other than a monster hiding in plain sight.

I frown and clench the reigns tighter. The Curse stripped me of my name. I cannot remember it.

No one does. 

 _Is this why I do the things I do? To know who I am?_ I wonder.

"I am on both yet neither sides. I'm just... here to bring deceit wherever I go." I laugh hollowly and urge my stallion into a canter, weaving through the forest with ease. 

Enough truth for one night. 

Time to live up to my name and lie straight to the Dragon Witch's face!

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

 **Virgil ~**  

Thunder rattles the glass in my window pane as I slowly push myself into consciousness. 

I blink and flinch at the noise as I sit up slowly, a sour taste upon my tongue. I swallow and sigh. 

Great. My throat is raw, my eyes are sore, and my head feels as if someone has taken a saw to it. 

What a perfect way to wake up!

I scrub a hand over my face and bite the inside of my cheek as someone knocks at my door before entering. 

It's Roman. 

"Virgil, you're up!" He says with a small smile. "How are you feeling?"

"I wish I was dead," I state flatly. I have no use for pleasantries right now. The events of last night are burning my mind with shame and I can feel the chains of icy fear coil around my intestines. I  _never_ wanted Patton and Roman to find out about my past. 

I never wanted them to know what a broken wreck I truly am. 

The Prince's smile falters and morphs into a concerned frown. 

"I told you last night that I wouldn't judge you based on someone else's words, Virgil." 

"Well then... maybe you should wonder if you even know me well enough to judge. You had no problem with it when I first arrived here." I say, narrowing my gaze as bitterness coats each word. I hope he does not notice my voice is starting to quiver. 

Roman breaks eye-contact, looking guilty for a few moments, before seeming to give himself a mental shake and meet my eyes again. 

"I want to hear your side of things. Please, Virgil?"

The Prince's expression is so earnest that I almost cave.  _Almost._  

I fold my arms over my chest in a futile effort to ward him off. "No."

I look out the window and watch the rain pelting the glass to avoid the human's look of hurt.

"Okay. I'm here if you do wanna talk though." Roman says gently and after asking if I need anything and my negative response withdraws, shutting the door with a quiet click.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

_You weak, cowardly creature! If only you had died that night!_ The dark voice in my head snarls and I don't even attempt to defend myself. 

It's right. 

My eyes burn and I ball my hands into fists against the crisp sheets. 

I am shadow and smoke compared to the brightness of this room. 

I hate myself...

Maybe I should...?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, to all of yall that saw this chapter before it was completed because I hit the WRONG button I apologize!  
> Secondly, sorry for not updating sooner. Hope yall enjoy!


	12. ~ Memories ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil recounts his past to Roman. The Prince does what he can to try and help his friend, but can he get through to him?  
> TW: Drinking, Self-doubt, depreciation...  
> Note: This chapter is gonna be a bit tricky... sorry for the confusion in advance! Enjoy! ; )

**Roman ~**

It is nearing evening when I muster up the nerve to try and speak to Virgil again.

Dad wanted to come talk to the Fey as well, but he's been tied up in meetings all day.

I knock and when I don't hear a response clear my suddenly tight throat and say, "Virgil? I'm coming in!"

As I enter the room a shiver crawls up my spine that has nothing to do with the autumn chill. The Fey's bedroom is emersed in darkness, the shadows dancing and furling, the air holding a tense charge.

"Virgil?" I call softly, my eyes having trouble adjusting.

A broken sob comes from the direction of the window seat. I make my way across the dark bedroom, my pounding heart the only other sound I can hear besides the rain. _Please be ok._  I plead as I reach the window seat. I can just barely make out the Fey's curled up form on the seat, his body outlined against the glass. 

"What are y-you doing in here, princeling?" 

I jump as Virgil's dark voice rasps across my skin. His eyes glow violet in the unnatural darkness, barely any silver other than the unshed tears in his gaze. 

"I wanted to check up on you."

Virgil sniffles quietly and takes a swig out of a bottle in his hand, grimacing at the taste. Now that my eyes are beginning to adjust I realize there are several bottles of the cook's ancient spice rum which is only served at the most special of occasions scattered about the area.

"Don't worry, boy. My kind cannot suffer from alcohol poisoning." Virgil mutters, seeing my distressed expression. 

"T-Then why...?" I gesture at the empty bottles. 

"It was a better alternative." He whispers and takes another drink before tossing the empty flask away. The sound of glass against wood is jarring in the sudden silence. 

I swallow hard and dare a step closer. "How are you not drunk yet?" The question sounds so stupid. 

I should be asking him by what he meant by a "better alternative", but I am too afraid of the answer to do so.

Virgil huffs a humorous chuckle. "I very much am _drunk_... But I am not to the point where I am incapable of coherent, intelligent speech. Besides... mortal spirits are so weak compared to the elixir of my kind." 

"Oh." 

The Fey chuckles again but it quickly transforms into a barely aborted sob. I unconsciously reach out to try and comfort him but Virgil rears back and snarls, face contorting into something inhumanly feral. I gasp and step back, ice flooding my bloodstream. 

" **Don't**   _touch_ me!" Virgil's voice warps briefly, and beneath the ferocity and unholy echo, I can hear something akin to terror in it. 

I hold up my hands in surrender, heartbeat stuttering in my chest as the Fey's unusual gaze bores into me. Finally, after several tense moments, Virgil slumps against the window.

"I'm sorry." His voice is so quiet I can barely hear him over the rain pounding against the rooftop. 

"I should know better by now." I tease softly, hoping to get some kind of sarcastic response back. Hoping to break him out of this dark headspace. 

Alas. 

Virgil curls up tighter, knees pressed against his chest and arms resting on top of them. 

"Do you want to talk?" I murmur as I cautiously take a seat on the edge of his bed, giving him some space. 

"Talk about what?" Virgil asks. "About how much of a wreck I am?"

"Only if you want to," I say, gripping the cool sheets tightly in an effort to keep myself grounded. The thick tension is still hanging in the air like fog and it does not help that I am still ashamedly afraid of my bodyguard. "We don't have to talk about anything." I continue lightly. "But I am  _not_ going to leave you alone while you are in this state."

Virgil blinks at me owlishly and I can see the faint mist covering his gaze. Judging by how many bottles are littered about he drank just enough for someone like him to perhaps lose some of their inhibitions. Compared to a human they'd be passed out by now. 

Lightning streaks across the sky, illuminating the room for a split second as thunder follows close behind. 

The Fey barely reacts. 

Neither of us say anything for a long, long time.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ 

"I never wanted you to find out," Virgil whispers. 

I barely hide my startled expression as the Fey's voice pierces the quiet. 

"But... I suppose you deserve to know..." He continues, voice barely audible.

I don't reply but make a small gesture to know he has my attention. 

Virgil flicks his gaze over to me. "It's a long story, princeling... Maybe it would be better... if I showed you instead..."

"What?"

He sucks in a shuddering breath through his teeth. Closing his eyes tightly the Fey murmurs a single word under his breath. " _Zeker_."

"Virgil wha-?" I start to say but my words slur and my vision begins to grow foggy around the edges. The last thing I see is the Fey's distraught expression before I know nothing more.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ 

I open my eyes with a shock, jolting upward as birdsong reaches my ears. 

Warm sunbeams slant through the clouds, making me even more confused. _Wasn't it just raining? And how the heck did I get outside?!_

A soft chuckle nearby causes me to stiffen and slowly turn toward its source. 

"Easy princeling. There is no cause for you to be alarmed... at least not right  _now_..." Virgil murmurs, sunlight glittering in his eyes. I gasp as I realize I can see straight through the Fey as if he were a mirage. 

"W-Why are you translucent? Why are we outside? WHERE are we?!" My voice rises several octaves, bordering on hysteria despite my best efforts to suppress it.

"Geez." Virgil rolls his eyes and motions for me to stand, turning his back on me and walking away. I scramble to my feet and hurry after him. 

"Wait up!"

Virgil slows his pace ever so slightly. "Are you done freaking out?"

"No!" I growl. "You still haven't answered any of my questions!" I scowl at my bodyguard, subconsciously taking note that we are strolling down a dusty track through an unfamiliar wood. 

"We are in my memories," Virgil replies, keeping his gaze straight ahead. 

"WHAT?!"

Virgil hisses a curse under his breath. "I am seriously considering if showing you this was a good idea." 

"S-Sorry," I say meekly. I suddenly remember why I am here in the first place. Virgil is opening a very secretive, vulnerable piece of himself. Whatever he is going to show me must be requiring a lot of courage. Naturally, I repay his trust by acting like a hysterical fool at the drop of a hat! 

Virgil continues down the path silently and I heave an internal sigh as I follow. After an indiscriminate amount of time passes, we reach the end of the forest and I blink. 

"This is the homeland of the Tsel Sidhe, Roman." Virgil sweeps his hand across a vast clearing. Situated in the center of the open area is a moderately large town, probably home to at least a few thousand people. 

It's not at all what I imagined.

"Err... it's very...homey?" I offer. 

The Fey snorts. "It may not seem like much to you, but this is enough for my people. Shadow Fey do not like a lot of flashy things, draws too much attention." He explains, amusement rippling underneath his words. 

"I was honestly picturing a grand palace with a bunch of magical creatures roaming about." 

Virgil shakes his head, a small smirk dancing over his lips. "Simple is safer. Besides, when nighttime falls that is when the true glory of this place is revealed." The Fey starts down the path again and I follow. 

"So... will I get to see it?" 

"If we stay in my memories long enough you will." Virgil murmurs. Shadows dapple his lithe frame as he steps away from the tree line. 

 "H-How long are you planning to stay?"

A shrug.

"Um... how much are you going to show me?" I question, voice quiet. "I don't want to make you uncomf-"

"My life. My choice." Virgi interrupts, glancing over his shoulder at me with silver gleaming in his gaze. That's not a good sign. 

"I-I don't want to end up hurting you or-" I stammer but the Fey cuts me off again.

"I brought you here to judge me for yourself. You claim me as a friend, but you don't  _know_ me! This is the only way I can think of to just get you to see the truth of my nature!" Though his voice is quiet, each word is coated in dripping shadows fed by whatever torment lurks within his heart. 

I swallow hard, my throat audibly clicking as he stares me down.

 The Fey sighs hard and turns away, dark cloak swirling, sucking up the light. 

"I'm such a screw-up!" I mutter, eyes downcast as I force my feet to move. 

 _How do I always manage to mess everything up around him?_  

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

 **Virgil ~**  

I wince as I hear Roman's murmured statement.  

I don't want to make him feel bad about himself even more than I already have. If anyone here is the screw-up it is most definitely me. 

 _By every star... I'm about to show him the worst parts of me and yet I'm concerned about whether or not I hurt his feelings?!_ I scoff and kick a pebble viciously. I glance over my shoulder to find the Prince lagging several feet behind, eyes trained on his boots and eyes suspiciously bright. 

My heart twinges at the sight and I am reminded of my in-the-moment promise. I would never intentionally hurt him. This is not the case...but I cannot help but feel guilty. 

"Roman?" I call softly, watching the human flinch and slowly raise his head to meet my gaze. 

"Y-Yeah?"

I take a subtle breath to try and help myself relax. "Thank you...for considering...my - er... feelings. No one has done that for me in a long time." I mentally curse myself for stumbling so much. 

Roman gives me a hesitant smile, which quickly morphs into an idiotic grin when he sees how red my cheeks are. 

"Anytime, Virgil." 

I snort and whirl around, taking long strides to try and calm myself down.  _Why does he always trigger some kind of emotional response from me? And why in the blue blazes must I care so much?! I hate how weak I've become!_

I blink and pause on the threshold of the town entrance. 

I've always been weak...but Roman is about to see me at the lowest most despicable moment of my life thus far. 

Nausea threatens as I take in the details of the place I once called home. 

Homes made of cypress blended with red oak, each grain, color, and tree ring telling a story that only Fey can understand. 

Begonias, asphodel, peonies, and rue sway in a gentle breeze and I can feel my pulse speed up ever so slightly. Though the flowers are beautiful to the naked eye, I am well aware of their meanings, and the sight makes my gut clench in dread. 

I watch the people going about their daily business. The Tsel Fey carry themselves with feral grace and ancient eyes, an air of mystery and wonder about them. Yet to me they are beyond all of that. To me, they are friends, neighbors, teachers, protectors...

They  _were_ my family.

And I destroyed them!

"Virgil? Hey! Virgil?!" Roman's voice pierces through my misery and I shake myself, finding the Prince standing before me, brows furled. "I was trying to get your attention for nearly five minutes! Are you okay?"

"Absolutely not," I reply and the human appears stunned by my blunt admittance. 

Roman opens his mouth to respond, but his attention is immediately snared by a young Fey that comes into view. 

The youth laughs as he chases after a brown and white rat, dodging passersby and calling out apologies as he goes. 

"I-Is that...?" Roman whispers, edging near my side as he watches the Fey and rat. 

"Yes." I rasp through dry lips. I'd know myself anywhere.

"Nicodemus, stop running away from me! You're going to make me late!" Young Virgil cries out, brushing the violet bangs from his eyes. 

The rat stops near Roman's foot and turns back to squeak at its master. I watch Roman silently as my younger self approaches. I can feel the tension beginning to creep along my spine and shoulder blades.

How will he react to this version of myself? 

Roman freezes where he stands and watches with eyes the size of dinner plates as Young Virgil bends down and gently scoops the rodent into his hands. 

My heart aches as I look at what I once was. 

The easy smile.

Glittering silver-violet eyes untouched by sorrow and guilt.

Face openly trusting. 

Heat prickles against the corners of my eyes and a tightness forms in my throat.  _Oh, gods! What would I have become if I'd never met her?!_  

"I swear, you are trying to get me into trouble, aren't you?!" The rat tilts its head and gives an innocent twitch of its pink nose. Young Virgil continues talking to Nicodemus as he turns back toward the village, unaware of our presence. 

I swallow and say in a thick voice, "Come on, Roman. No point wasting any more time here." 

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ 

 **Roman ~**  

 My gaze lingers on the younger version of Virgil as his older counterpart turns down a different path I had not noticed before. 

Young Virgil was so happy. 

He wasn't hiding beneath the cowl of a cloak or scowling at everything. 

 _What changed?_ I ponder as I follow Virgil down the path, leaving the village and the innocent being behind. 

When I peek over my shoulder for one last look I find, to my surprise, that the town has vanished! In its stead is a somber grey void. It is all around me as if the world has been shrouded in an eternal stormy day, the horizon fuzzy and indiscernible. The only clear things are the path and the Fey a couple feet ahead of me. 

 _I only took a few steps! How can it be gone?_  

What's the holdup, Princey?" Virgil calls. 

"The town! It's gone!" I reply and make a wild gesture behind me. "Why did everything turn all grey?!" I ask, my sentence shaking near the end as I move closer toward the Immortal. 

"We are on a new path. Every road here will take us to a new memory of my choosing. This void is the in-between. The...shifting of my mental powers if you will." Virgil explains patiently, gaze soft despite the tightness in his posture. 

"Um okay...? We are going to be safe here though, right?" I ask, trying not to fidget with the hem of my tunic. 

"It's best if we do not linger here too long. Come. We are close to...the next memory." Virgil murmurs and gestures me ahead.

I force myself to move, only slightly comforted by the Fey's presence at my back. The path we are on twists and winds, but I can see no destination ahead. The swirling grey void blocks out everything. 

"Look ahead." Virgil murmurs near my ear and I barely stop myself from jumping. "Don't take your eyes off the horizon. We are about to enter the next memory. If you glance away you could lose yourself and end up on a completely different path." The Fey explains when I question him about it. 

"Oh." I swallow and zero in on where the path begins to fade. Slowly... little by little, color begins to bleed back into the world. I blink and just like that, I'm standing on the shore of a star-speckled lake, the surface placid enough to be glass. 

"Woah." I breathe. It's all I can say. 

Virgil chuckles quietly as he comes to stand by my side. "Indeed."

Moonlight bleeds across the water and orbs of different colored light hover across the surface. 

"Those lights are the souls of Fey long gone. They come here to experience the joys and sorrows of their loved ones." Virgil explains reverently. 

I look at the colorful spheres with more intensity. I swear if I listen close enough I can hear the faint murmur of voices rippling across the lake. 

"Is this the 'glory' you were talking about earlier?" I whisper, fearing that speaking too loudly will somehow disturb the tranquility of this place. 

The Fey chuckles. "Part of it..." he trails off, our gazes drawn to the spirits whizzing about. 

Silence.

_Did you know these spirits, Virgil?_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...
> 
> I'm sure a lot of yall must have been wondering where I've been for the last 3 months and why I have not published.  
> I'm sure many of yall can tell that this chapter is not my best work nor best quality.  
> I apologize for that.
> 
> The reasons why I haven't published anything are many but a lot of it had to do with my mental health and external circumstances. 
> 
> In a nutshell:
> 
> Terrible headspace.  
> Suicidal thoughts.  
> Self-harm.  
> Loneliness and isolation.  
> Almost losing my dad to pneumonia.  
> Financial issues.  
> Starting a new physically taxing job.  
> Litte relaxation.  
> Writer's Block.  
> Mental Breakdown and anxiety/panic attacks due to many of the issues listed above.
> 
> All of these things congealed over the past few months which led to me having little drive or inspiration to write. 
> 
> I'm terribly sorry for the long wait and that this chapter can't make up for my long absence. I was hoping to come back with a bang but... alas. 
> 
> If you actually did like this chapter please comment and let me know whatcha think! Chapter 13 may take a while since I don't always have a ton of time... but hopefully I won't disappear for 3 months and hopefully, it'll be a stunner! 
> 
> May your stars be blessed!  
> ~Lightseed
> 
> P.S: Zeker means Memories in Hebrew.  
> Nicodemus the rat is from an awesome story called, "Keep Him Safe" I would highly recommend it! ; )


	13. ~ Reveal~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman looks away and finds himself in memories he was never meant to see. The Fey's darkness is exposed. Can Virgil really be trusted?
> 
> TW: Fighting, Description/depiction of wounds, Cursing, Anxious/Deprecating thought...

**Virgil ~**  

I can feel the Prince's gaze on me as I stare out across the lake, the breeze not even stirring its glassy surface. 

 _You are such a coward._ The dark little voice inside my mind coos. 

I know it's right...

I purposefully brought us to this memory so that I could avoid the real reason why we're even here. I almost laugh at the irony of this. I've brought Roman into my very memories to share my story and I can't even bring myself to tell it! 

"Virgil?"

I blink and give the Prince a side glance. "Hmn?" 

"Did you know any of these long-dead Fey?"

I huff a quiet laugh. "Yes. One of these spirits is my father." 

"Really?" 

I point to a dark red orb floating a few feet away. "He died about a decade after I was born," I explain and fold my arms across my chest. 

"How?" Roman asks after several long moments of silence pass. 

"I don't know how he died... My mother never told me. She hardly ever spoke of him." 

I turn away from the lake to find Roman staring at me sympathetically. "I'm sorry for your loss, Virgil." He murmurs. 

"Don't be, princeling. I never knew him. You can't feel loss for something you never had. I'm not sure if that makes me a bad son... " I trail off and brush the purple bangs from my eyes tiredly. 

_He would be so disappointed at what I've become. It's better I never knew him... Saves me the extra grief..._

I cough softly and turn to face Roman fully ignoring the whispers that tickle my ears. 

"You said your father died a decade after you were born, but you don't remember him? How can that be?" Roman's puzzled expression causes me to huff a soft laugh. Humans have always been so hilariously naive... but I suppose it is an understandable innocence. 

"Fey are immortal, Roman. A decade to us is nothing more than a blink. So ten years after birth is basically considered toddler age by mortal standards. " I explain and fold my arms across my chest casually. "I'm about three hundred and twenty-six. That would be considered about nineteen or twenty in your lifespan I think."

The Prince's jaw drops as he stares at me wordlessly. I shuffle awkwardly under his dumbfounded gaze. 

 _What did I do? Did I say something alarming to cause this sort of reaction?!_ I internally panic as the silence stretches. 

"So you're telling me you are only a year or two younger than me?!" Roman gasps out dramatically causing me to slump and roll my eyes to the heavens. 

"Technically I'm older than you."

"How could you keep this from me?" Roman questions, ignoring my technicality.

"You never asked." I scoff in return with a dismissive flick of the wrist. 

"But-"

"Enough, Princey," I growl, cutting off the rest of his theatrics. "It's not a big deal. None of this matters!" 

"Yes, it does! These memories are obviously very important to you, even one as seemingly simple as this!" Roman snaps, gesturing at the tranquil spirits whizzing about. 

I blink in surprise. 

 _The boy actually caught on to me..._ I don't know how I should feel about that. 

"I know this is hard for your, Virgil, but it's not fair for you to keep treating me like some silly child! I'm not just some whimsical little human for you to lash out at!" The Prince says, frustration in his voice and hurt in his gaze. "Why'd you even bring me here if you are not willing to actually let me judge you for myself? That's what you wanted after all, right?" he mumbles the last part while casting his eyes back out toward the lake. 

 Shame floods my veins as I weigh the human's words. He's right. I've been acting like an ass ever since we arrived in my memories. Even though my fear is threatening to suffocate me that is no excuse for how impatient I have been with Roman. 

"I..." I pause and clear my throat, shifting my weight slightly. "I apologize for my poor manners, Roman. You are correct. You are here to judge me as you deem fit." I give a slight incline of my head toward him. It's the closest he's going to get from an actual bow from me. I turn and start to leave the lake and its floating spirits behind. "Come on... we've lingered here long enough," I mutter and gesture for him to follow. 

Silence.

I glance over my shoulder and freeze. 

The gray void has already swallowed up the memory of the lake. My mental energies shifting in preparation for the next destination. 

But Roman is not behind me. 

 "ROMAN?!" I bellow, my shrill voice echoing across the vast nothingness. 

 _Oh, gods! He went off the path! No, no, no...!_ My gut freezes over with icy dread as I spin this way and that, desperately searching for the unmistakable vermillion of the Prince's sash. 

 I fight to keep myself calm as I begin to call upon my magic. I can find the human... but with how many centuries of memories I have stored it could take hours.

And in that amount of time Roman could stumble upon some things I wish to leave rotting in the darkest recesses of my psyche. 

"Shit!" 

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

 **Roman ~**  

 I blink. 

One minute I'm standing next to Virgil, watching the spirits whizz about. 

The next I'm surrounded by gray nothingness. 

 _Oh God... Where am I?!_ My breath stutters in my lungs as I realize I cannot see the Fey anywhere. "Virgil?!" I call out, my voice shaking with the crushing weight of oncoming panic. 

No answer. 

"Virgil?! Please!" I cry out again, fear quickly eating away at my composure. He'd warned me about how vast his memories were. And he's already centuries older than me! I could be lost here forever! 

 _What'll happen if I can't leave here? Will I die? What if I never see Dad or Logan again?_ My thoughts churn and I fight to keep myself from full out panicking as I begin to walk in no general direction. I hug myself in an attempt at self-comfort as I continue forward. I can't see the path, but maybe if I keep walking I can find someplace safe to wait for Virgil to find me.  _If he ever does_. A pessimistic little voice snipes and I grimace, pushing those dark thoughts away. 

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Hours seem to pass before I at long last spot a steadily growing glimpse of color ahead of me. I break into a jog, anxious to leave the unending hazy nothingness behind. 

One moment I am in a void of gray. 

And when I next step I am standing on a steep hillside overlooking a moor, dark gray clouds circling overhead. 

"Thank God I'm out of there!" I huff as I take a moment to catch my breath and acclimate to my new surroundings. A chilled breeze sweeps by, stirring my hair and causing a shiver to pass down my spine. 

 In the distance, I spy the beginnings of a rain-shadow forming across the hills.  _Can I get soaked even if I'm technically not apart of this world?_ I can't help but ponder as the wind picks up. 

With a deep breath, I force my legs to move, following an overgrown track cutting through the countryside. The scent of rain grows stronger as I clamber up another steep hill, my legs starting to ache a little from the distance I've traversed. The track continues into the countryside and I have yet to see any civilization or people around. 

"Why did Virgil's memories have to be so weird?" I groan, just for the sake of hearing something other than the wind in my ears and the waving of the pale grass. 

Suddenly a sharp, hollow shriek rings out, reverberating across the moor. I let out an involuntary yelp as I wildly gaze around for the source of the noise. Whatever it was didn't sound human. Footsteps and the slight clang of metal echo behind a moment before a man in white and gold sprints past me. "What the heck?" I grumble and watch the figure pause and glance over his shoulder, his features covered by a golden helm. I can hear his ragged breathing from where I stand. 

A great winged shadow falls over us both just as the first raindrops begin to strike the soil. 

And as I look upward I am met with alien eyes of silver.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ 

 **Virgil ~**  

 My breath is leaving my lungs in uneven, stuttering gasps as I leap from path to path, searching for the lost Prince.  

 _Where is he? Where is he? Whereishewhereishewhereishe...?_ The gray void darkens as my panic begins to take over, my powers responding to the fear. My life literally flashes before my eyes as I sort through each memory, countless mortal lifespans and events long repressed. 

"Roman?" I cry out. My voice is tinged with hoarseness from the many hours spent calling his name. I run my fingers through my purple locks for the nth time and gather my energy to teleport to the next memory path. 

And that's when I feel it. 

Ice spreads through my veins cold enough to burn.

I curse sharply and grab my sleeve and push it up, exposing the bramble scar branded into my flesh. Instead of the nausea-inducing red it usually pulses with in its stead the scar glows with a bottomless black aura.

My heart skips a beat at the implications of this new color. 

"Oh gods... please no!" 

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ 

  **Roman ~**  

My heart freezes as a majestic moonlight hued dragon descends upon me. It's scales shimmer amethyst in the rain that begins to turn from a few random drops to a slight misty drizzle. It's large wings buffet my hair and clothing with gusts of wind as it maneuvers it's sleek body to descend right in front of the figure in gold. 

The man draws a gleaming sword from a scabbard at his hip and charges the dragon with a shout. 

The beast bares its fangs in a snarl and lunges for it's opponent with a cry of its own, the sound makes my ears ring and my bones tremble, but I can't look away. 

Before the armored figure can even swing his weapon the dragon uses a limb to knock the sword from his grasp and its greater weight to bowl him over. The knight screams in pain when the creature pins him down, its terrible claws piercing the metal and digging into the flesh below. 

 _Oh God..._ My body can't move as I watch the scene from a few yards away, the rainwater dripping from my hair and into my eyes but I am too enamored by this clash to wipe it away even for a second lest I miss something vital. 

"You coward!" The man bellows, his angry voice startling me from my stupor. "Fight me like an honorable foe!" 

The dragon's silver eyes narrow and it's upper lip curls in the imitation of a sneer. "Why would I do that when I have you right where I want you, mortal?" the creature's voice is soft with the promise of death and holds a deep warning at the edges. "You have no right to be in the Netzach 'Erets, King Roman!" 

"T-That's my name!" I cannot help but exclaim, shock pulsing through my bloodstream. Neither dragon nor king hear me. 

 "I have come here to find you! My kingdom, Sanderial is on the brink of annihilation thanks to that cursed Dragon Witch! You have to help me defeat her!"

The dragon snorts. "And pray tell, why should I give a damn? You are trespassing in  _my_ domain." 

"Please... You are my last hope..." King Roman's voice sounds thick beneath his helm and my own heart squeezes with sympathy and dread in reply. 

"What's in it for me? I don't help you idiot mortals for nothing. The price must be as great as the request." 

"I'll give you anything. Even my own life if you wish it, just please... save my people!" 

"Do you truly know what you are asking of me? You are asking me to break a forced Thrall Contract with the Witch, my mistress. Do you know what would become of me if you do not succeed?" The dragon's wings ripple slightly, words grim and tinged with anxiety. 

The king squirms under the talon tipped paw holding him down. " I know what I'm asking of you. But you  _know_ better than any what it's like to lose everything. I'm begging you, Tsel Virgilius!"

 _Tsel... isn't that what Logan calls him sometimes? Where is Virgil anyway? I haven't seen him anywhere in this memory..._  

The dragon growls softly and steps off its prey. A faint violet aura envelops the creature's frame that has nothing to do with the rain pelting its hide. A dark mist wraps around the beast, obscuring it from sight for a split second. The king that bears my name climbs to his feet and pulls off his golden helm, at last revealing his features. Once more I am surprised. King Roman has very similar looks to my own. We have the same nose and jawline. The only differing feature is his eyes which are a vibrant blue much like my father's. 

My observations are interrupted as the black mist surrounding the dragon dissipates in the rain. 

And when I blink I am in a new location. 

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ 

Soft weeping is the only sound other than the wind whipping past my ears. A person in a black cloak is kneeling beside a heap of stones beneath a weeping willow, the strands of light green leaves swaying gently in the breeze. 

"I'm sorry, Tsel Virgilius...I-I wish I could do more for your pain." the king murmurs and reaches out to touch the figure's shoulder. 

"Don't touch me you bastard!" An all too familiar voice barks, flinching away from the touch and whirling around to face the other. 

Virgil's pale face is stained with tears, silver-violet eyes tinged red and teeth bared in rage. 

"Virgilius..." King Roman says simply, pity in his sapphire gaze. 

The Fey's lips tremble, his shoulders hunched as he ducks his head. "I gave you what you asked for, Your Majesty. Now leave me be! I'll collect my debt eventually." 

The king remains silent and then he turns and walks away, following a simple dirt path that leads toward a forest in the distance. 

As soon as he leaves Virgil's legs buckle and he slams to his knees, sobs tearing from his throat and frame shaking with the force of his agony. I can only watch on in stupefied shock, my brain numb beyond the realization that my bodyguard is a-

"ROMAN!" A hand grabs my shoulder in a vice-like grip as the world around me disappears and I feel as if I'm falling through thin air. 

 _Virgil is a Dragon Witch!_ My shocked mind finally supplies as darkness envelops my sight and I know nothing more. 

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ 

 **Khaalida ~**  

"The time of retribution has dawned my little pet."

_Oh how you shall beg for death, Virgilius Anxietilor!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi...  
> I'm gonna be blunt... I've finally reached the point where I am actually wanting to live and fight to live again. For these past few months I have been considering whether or not to... end things... I'm not telling y'all this to garner pity or to showcase my problems. I want to be honest about why I vanished for a while and why my writing still isn't my best.  
> Y'all deserve an explanation.  
> I want to live and be happy... so I'm gonna fight for my life back!  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
> Heads up btw, this story shall be coming to a close in about 3 to 5 chapters! XD  
> Thank you guys for being patient!  
> P.S: Netzach 'Eret mean Everlasting Land in Hebrew. ; )


	14. ~ Shattering ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman confronts Virgil. The Fey reveals all. Death sweeps its wings across the Mortal Realm.
> 
> TW: Destruction, Injury, Body transformation, Description/Depiction of wounds, Minor self-harm, Anxiety, Distrust, Fear, Negativity, Angst, Fighting.

**Virgil ~**  

My eyes snap open as I bolt upright from my position slumped against the window pane. 

Pale gray light illuminates the room, the storm dying down in the early hours of the morn. It takes several moments for my eyes to adjust to the physical plain of existence.  _Roman! What did he see?_ I glance over to where I'd last seen the Prince. He is still in the same position, slumped over and unconscious. It takes longer for mortals to adjust to these kinds of things. 

I sigh softly and rise, my boots clinking against empty glass bottles. 

I scowl and roll up my sleeve to reveal the bramble scar. The dark glow is slowly beginning to recede, but it brings me no relief. 

 _Damn it! He saw! The obsidian only comes if..._ I rub a hand over my eyes and grind my teeth together. 

Acid burns the back of my throat as my stomach churns from the mixture of terror and alcohol.

My Thrall Contract has been renewed! 

 **"FUCK!"** I roar and kick one of the flasks sending it flying across the room to smash into the opposite wall. 

A sharp intake of breath behind me. 

I freeze, hands slowly curling into fists at my sides. 

"Tell me what I saw was all just a part of some stupid prank to scare me away from you." The Prince's tone is commanding but underneath it, I can hear the waver of desperation. 

I don't dare turn around. 

"A-Answer me, Virgil." 

I breathe in and out, silently counting the number of times my heart thuds against my ribcage like hummingbird wings.

"Tsel Sidhe Virgilius Anxietilor... Answer me..." 

Silence. 

"Now!" Roman yells, voice cracking slightly in hysteria. 

"What do you want me to say?" I murmur hollowly. I hear the human shift on my bed and the creak of floorboards as he stands. "You were not meant to see that... but you have." I continue as footsteps approach me. "So there is nothing at all I can say to make this any better, princeling." I can feel Roman's presence behind me and my nails dig deep into my palms. 

Silence again reigns. 

I keep my gaze focused on the glittering shards of glass from the shattered bottle. It's easier to focus on that than to turn around and face the mortal.  _What would you expect from a villainous coward?_ the dark little voice purrs smugly. 

"You're the Dragon Witch." Roman states simply. 

"No!" I bark reflexively. "I'm  _a_ Dragon Witch..." I suck in a shuddering breath. "But I am also Shadow Fey. That is my Curse."  

"Explain." His voice is so neutral. 

I swallow hard, tension making my shoulder blades ache. "Fey and other Immortals deal in Contracts," I begin. "About two hundred years ago I fell in love with a woman... Her name was -is Khaalida." I feel something warm and wet leaking between my clenched fingers, but I ignore it. "To make a long story short she revealed herself to be a Dragon Witch, which mind you are quite rare." 

 _Gosh... I sound like Logan._ I can't help but think with the barest flicker of amusement. The Scribe would be drooling over the information I'm divulging. 

 "The Dragon Witch betrayed me, using my feelings to cast subtle spells on my nature. E-Every time we-we k-kissed she would transfer a part of her magic into mine. Fey magic and Witch magic are like oil and water. They do not mix well. And... if the oil is in greater quantity than the water it begins to taint it and overpower the other. By the time Khaalida revealed her true colors it was too late for me. Her Enthralling magic was so intertwined with my Shadow magic that it was impossible to remove without killing myself..." 

I pause and let out a shaky exhale. 

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._  

I blink and slowly look down to see blood steadily flowing from my palms and idly dripping onto the floorboards. I blink again. I don't feel any pain, not physically at least. 

My throat feels impossibly tight as I continue my story. "Khaalida, with the help of Deceit, used her dark magic to force me into a Thrall Contract. She offered me a choice... My people for..." It's getting harder to breathe as I force the words out. "I let her use me to  _ **murder my people**_..." 

 _Gods... I can't! I CAN'T!_  

But I force myself to keep speaking. 

Roman deserves to know what kind of monster has been living under his roof these past few months. 

"I sacrificed my kin so that I could live. As a way to remind of this, the Dragon Witch branded me with this Cursed mark" I gesture to the scar still pulsating with that nauseating aura. "It marks me as her property and wards off any other being's touch. T-That's why I cannot bear contact with anyone less it triggers her ward." 

I hear Roman's soft gasp and I grind my teeth together so hard they ache. 

"What you saw in my memories was of my final meeting with your namesake, King Roman, nearly two hundred and fifty years ago. During that time I was still under Khaalida's control as her pawn, guarding the border between the Mortal Realm and the Everlasting Lands... But she grew lax and that allowed me the opportunity to banish her with the help of the King." I allow my stiff finger to uncurl and lift up a hand to examine the wounds I have inflicted. Deep crescent shape gouges are welling up with ruby red blood. 

"So... what does the glowing on your arm mean?" Roman whispers. 

"My Thrall Contract has been renewed... The only reason why it would be is because the Dragon Witch has finally regained enough of her power to start tugging on my chains again." My words rasp from my too dry mouth. "That's why she targeted the neighboring kingdom of Fandoria first so that she could create a stronghold for herself as a safe place to gather her strength." 

I let loose a sigh and push the sleeve of my shirt down, covering the scar. 

At last, I turn around. 

Roman's face is deathly pale, brown eyes wide with shock and wariness. I'm not sure if he is aware of it but he has a hand grasping the hilt of his sword, probably in an effort to ground himself. 

"Now you  _finally_ know what I truly am. What I've done." I murmur, folding my arms across my chest and gazing right into the Prince's face. "Still believe I have any good in me?" 

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

 **Roman ~**  

My mind is swimming with all that Virgil has admitted. I can barely process it. 

_But everything he's said makes sense._

I flinch at Virgil's question, a challenge evident in it. I lick my lips and meet his gaze, eyes more silver than purple. "I think so," I say simply. "You obviously regret what happened, and you have pledged to do your best to help my kingdom. Whether you are 'good' or 'bad' doesn't matter to me. You are still you... and despite everything, I know you would never intentionally hurt someone without just cause." 

I swallow hard as the Fey's brows narrow. 

"Virgil, you have done a lot for me and have put a lot on the line for this kingdom. I admit I am scared of you right now...but I want to get past that. What you did... it was never your choice! She made you hurt others! That's why I  _know_ you won't harm me." 

My heart drops as I watch tears gather in my bodyguard's eyes and his cold facade crumble, revealing all the agony and terror he has kept from me for so long. 

Virgil falls to his knees with a harsh  _thud_. 

"Virgil?!" I step toward him. 

"T-Thank you...!" the Fey sobs, entire body trembling and violet hair obscuring his face. "I'm so, so  _sorry_!" 

My hands hover uselessly above his form as I watch him cry. 

And then my world shatters. I cry out as the floor and walls shake. 

The next second I find myself on the ground, Virgil's body pressed against mine, shielding me as the roof caves in.

_WHAT'S HAPPENING?!_

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ 

 **Logan ~**  

I hum softly as I scan the pages of a worn book, taking comfort in the scent of ink and dust that pervades the atmosphere. Despite the calm of the library, my mind is in a whirl of distress due to the recent attack of the Fey called Deceit. 

_To think of what could have happened... I am just thankful that his Majesty and Prince Roman came out unscathed._

I flip a page but I know I won't be able to retain any of the information the page can bestow. The King has been in meetings pertaining to the defense of the castle for a very long time and I begin to worry about him. 

Patton hates discussing war and death. 

I sigh despondently and shut the book gently and adjust my glasses. I wish I were not so useless! I have been researching different sources on the Dragon Witch and the King that helped to banish her along with a Fey. But I have found little of use. No spells or weapons that can help other than what Virgil used for his sword. 

I stretch my arms above my head to try and work out the stiffness as I rise from my chair, intending to go to the kitchen to make a cup of warm tea to soothe my nerves. 

 _ **BOOM!**_  

I yelp and clap my hands against my ears, instinctively dropping into a protective stance against the sharp, sudden noise. The palace rocks and several shelves are knocked down, the poor books flung from their perches. Once the shaking stops I cautiously rise from my crouch and wipe the dust from my glasses. 

The library is a wreck, scrolls, and tomes flung everywhere. I ignore the mess though and rush to the doors, shoving them open and running down the halls. 

 _That noise came from the west wing! Prince Roman and Lord Virgil's rooms are located there!_   My heart thuds uncomfortably against my chest as I pump my legs faster. "Please, if there are any deities listening... Please let them be safe!" I pant. 

I round a corner and skid to a stupefied halt.  _No!_

The hall to the Prince's chambers are blocked by chunks of stone and debris, the roof and half the wall caved in. Footsteps sound behind me and I turn to find Thomas and two other servants rushing toward my location. 

"Mr. Logan, are you ok?!" Thomas exclaims, eyes roving over my body for any signs of injury. 

"I am fine, Thomas. But I fear the worst for his Highness and Lord Virgil." I turn to one of the servants. "Quickly! Go and find as many people as you can that can help move this rubble!" The woman nods and takes off back down the hall. I then address the other servant. "Go tell the King what has transpired!" He nods and departs. 

"What shall I do, Sir?" Thomas asks, voice tight with apprehension. 

 "Thomas, I want you to stay here and help me shift as much of this debris as you can till help arrives." I move to one of the boulders, speaking over my shoulder. The stone is cool beneath my touch. I brace my feet against the floor and silently count down from three and then put all my weight into moving the rock. I grunt as the stone moves to the side a couple inches before I can push no further. 

Thomas comes up beside me and starts on the smaller stones, lifting them away to make a path toward the bigger chunks. 

I take a deep breath and move onto the next obstacle.  _Please... be ok!_ I plead silently. 

Suddenly a roar echoes throughout the halls, shaking loose small stones from the rubble heap and causing my bones to tremble. I have never heard such a cry of pure malice. A moment passes and then a different shriek meets the first, full of challenge and fury. 

I shudder at the bestial screams and see that Thomas has been affected similarly. 

"By every star... what is happening?" I whisper before focusing back on the task at hand. 

Roman and Virgil must be saved no matter what else is going on! 

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ 

  **Deceit ~**  

I watch as Khaalida in her draconic form smashes into the side of the Sanderial palace. My horse snorts and flinches from the noise which can be heard all the way from my spot on a distant hillock. "Shh. Easy boy." I say softly and pat the stallion on the neck. 

The dark green of the Dragon Witch's scales glimmer in the watery sunlight fighting to break through the looming clouds. She lets out an earsplitting roar of victory as part of the castle caves in upon itself. 

With a scowl, I tug my horse's reins and trot away from the castle.  _Sorry, Virgil. But this isn't my fight._

As I kick my horse into a canter I hear another roar that does not belong to Khaalida. 

I smile. 

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ 

  **Virgil ~**  

 A shockwave of power ripples through the air. 

That is the only warning I have right before the room folds in upon itself. 

I have no time to think and react on instinct, diving upon Roman and curling around him as slabs of rock rain down on us. I can't help but cry out as a sizable rock hurtles into my back. I wrap around the Prince more firmly as stones continue to pelt me from all directions, doing my best to keep them from the human. I can feel Roman trembling underneath me and I growl low in my throat. 

  _Damn it!_  

Roman screams as the floorboards beneath our bodies splinter and breaks upon impact. 

I squeeze my eyes shut and hug Roman to me as tightly as possible. When I open my eyes again a few minutes later everything is quiet and dark, a haze of dust settling over the tiny space. I groan as I shift off of Roman, debris falling off as I move. I take a moment to get a bearing on my surroundings. 

 Roman and I are in a cramped alcove surrounded by heaps of rubble. There is just barely enough room for me to lift my head. I grimace as the taste of old marble fills my mouth and try to clear my lungs of dust but end up hacking. "Damn. What the hell happened?" I groan once my coughing fit subsides. I catch a glimpse of the handle of my obsidian blade poking out from beneath a pile of shattered furniture and send a silent thanks to the gods. 

I turn to check the Prince over and I freeze. 

"Roman!" The mortal has a jagged piece of wood impaling his leg. Dark blood leaks lazily from the wound, seeping away into the dirt. Along with that, he sports a vicious gash to his temple. Roman's eyes are closed and his breathing sounds incredibly raspy to my ears. I place my hand against his chest to check for a heartbeat, Curse be damned! 

_Don't you dare be dead! Not after all the trouble you've put me through!_

I release the breath I didn't realize I was holding as I feel the steady beat of the Prince's heart against my palm. Guilt and anger hit me harder than the stones as I survey the damage closer. I should have protected him better! This is my fault! 

Then I hear her. 

The sound of my old mistress. 

In an instant, my Cursed bramble scar reacts to her presence. My body grows icy as my bones begin to pop out of place and my skin stretches and hardens. A feral snarl leaves my lips as two appendages begin to grow from my back, spreading upwards like tree branches. But I do not fight the change. I welcome it with vicious joy. 

True. It hurts like hell. 

But I relish the agony. 

_It's been so long since I've taken this form... And I'm going to use it to send that bitch to the depths of Hell!_

My nails curve into pale claws and my face slowly transitions into a muzzle, my teeth growing longer and sharper. I hiss and call upon the shadows to help me finish the transformation. 

Blissful darkness wraps around me like a consoling blanket and the pain dulls to a thrum. 

And when the shadows dissipate I use my dragon form to blast away the debris surrounding me, clearing a hole to the sky. I flare my large bat-like wings and take a second to adjust to my new body. I glance down at the Prince lying comatose between my front paws. He looks so much like the ancient King I once helped so many years ago. 

 _I'll keep you safe, boy. By every star, Khaalida will die for this!_ I raise my horned head to see the Dragon Witch hovering above the wreckage, her scales shining like wet emeralds. Her deep red eyes lock with mine and she raises her crest in a show of dominance. She roars, flashing her fangs, wings kicking up the settled dust. 

I answer her roar with my own, rage simmering deep in my belly. I flap my wings and leap upward to meet my foe.  **"You bitch!"** I growl in the Immortal Tongue. 

Khaalida chuckles.  **"Is that any way to greet an old flame, Virgilius?"** Her voice shivers across my spine, innocent and malicious all at once. 

I flap my wings to keep pace with her, flicking my long tail to help keep balance as I hover between her and the castle.  **"I knew I should have killed you when I had the chance. I just knew you would come back to mess with me again!"**

 **"Can you blame me for wanting to see how my little puppet was faring? You appear to be doing poorly... I can smell the Contract you made with these mortals. My, how desperate must you be to subjugate yourself to humans?"** The green dragon shakes her head, eyeing me with a critical glare. 

 _That's right. Keep your attention on me._ I bare my teeth and hiss.  **"Say what you like. I'm not going to roll over and let you destroy another land!"**

 **"Stalling will not work on me, Virgil. I am going to obliterate the Mortal Realm and you shall not hinder my progress!"**  Khaalida growls and then dives under me straight for Roman. 

I roar and fold my wings, chasing after her.  **"You will not lay a single claw on my friend you overgrown insect!"** I scream as I latch my talons into the Dragon Witch's side, throwing her off balance and sending us both careening into the half-destroyed courtyard. 

My bones ache from the impact but I don't have the time to worry about it. Before I can rise to my feet the Dragon Witch is on me, pinning me to the cracked cobblestones with her greater weight.

I squirm, trying to get a paw beneath me but it is in vain.  _No!_

Khaalida snarls and digs her claws deep into my shoulders right above my wing joints, piercing through the thick violet scales as if they were paper.  **"It seems you have forgotten where your loyalties lie! I'm going to kill you oh so slowly my pet. And when I'm done I'll make sure to skin your little human Prince alive!"**

 _Over my dead body!_ I twist my neck around and snatch one of her paws in my jaws. My enemy shrieks in pain as my teeth rip apart her tendons. The coppery tang of blood spreads across my tongue and sadistic glee fills me at the taste. Using this chance I heave upward with all my might, throwing Khaalida off balance. As she falls I release her foot and scramble out from under her. 

The Dragon Witch howls in outrage and lunges after me, not wasting a second. Her eyes blaze with fury. I turn on my heel and meet her, clashing with her in a tangle of limbs and teeth. 

We bite and scratch at one another, inflicting deep gouges. But I barely register the pain, my veins pulsing with adrenaline and terror. Whatever I do I must not let her reach the Prince! I scream as the Dragon Witch rakes her claws across my face, blinding me. My roar of pain is cut off as fangs pierce the back of my neck, bearing down. 

I thrash against her hold, wings flapping wildly in a desperate attempt to loosen her grip. 

The green dragon growls and bites down harder shaking me viciously as if I were a rag doll. Blood begins to coat the back of my throat and dark spots dance across my vision as my airway is completely cut off.  _NO! Nonononononono!!!!_ I start to panic as my struggles grow weaker, my heart beating frantically against my ribcage. 

Khaalida releases me when my limbs are too numb for me to move and I fall limply, thudding against the ground, gasping for precious air.  **"I just thought of a much better idea, pet."** She purrs.  **"How about I use you to kill your little friend, hmm? Such irony, the guardian turned assassin!"**  

 _What?! No!_ I try to protest but all that comes out of me is a harsh wheezy gurgle. I attempt to get up but my legs will not obey, too weak from blood loss and shock. 

Pure horror lances my heart as Khaalida lowers her head down to my eye-level, magic dancing in her gaze.  **"You will kill every creature that gets in your path, Virgilius Anxietilor."** As she speaks I can feel my soul begin to slip into her control, my will freezing at the touch of her Enthralling magic.  **"Abad shaqar!"**  

I let out a wail as the spell takes hold, seizing my mind and body. 

 _Please no! Not again! I beg you not again!_  

And then I know nothing more...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miss me? XD
> 
> This was a monster to write! (Phew!) I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know your thoughts, comments, critiques etc! : )
> 
> Btw this story shall be coming to a close in the next 2 chapters. Thank you all for being so patient and kind to me! It means so much! 
> 
> See y'all soon-ish!  
> Blessing and Favor!  
> ~Lightseed
> 
> P.S: Abad shaqar is Hebrew. It means roughly: 'Slave, do my will.'


End file.
